Life's but a walking Shadow
by jrrm64
Summary: Tony becomes liaison to Mossad. Adveture and romance follow. Tiva and more.


**Don't own characters or show, but I do love to watch NCIS.**

**This is an AU, set the universe of my Deputy Director DiNozzo fiction and DiNozzo in the Boston PD fiction. **

**PART ONE **

**Life's but a walking shadow.**

"_**Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player, that struts and frets his hour upon the stage, and then is heard no more; it**_

_**Is the tale of an idiot, full of sound and fury, signifying nothing."**_

_**Macbeth, William Shakespeare**_

**Chapter One**

First Gibbs had to help him piece together his impaired memory of the mole hunt and the carnage that ended it, then Rachel Cranston had to try and help him regaining his equilibrium by opening a floodgate of memories and insecurities. _Rachel talked of Katie and all I could do was remember her blood all over my face; then it was Paula and all I could remember was the smell of explosive and seared flesh; then there was Jenny and all I could remember was the smell of stale air, tea, and the feeling that I had failed once again. _

Tony lay in bed thinking about his last session with Rachel. Out of left field she wanted to talk about his relationship with Ziva. She believed the relationship was more personal than professional, but he pointed out that Ziva's personal relationship was with CI-Ray, not him. _She's in love with Ray Cruz. CI-Ray, a man who gives empty ring boxes with promises, a man who is a shadow walking in the shade. Why did I never think of giving empty boxes? It would have saved me a ton of money over the years. Instead of candy, I could have given empty candy boxes with promises, or instead of honey dust, just that dust with a promise of honey. _

Rachel ended the session on a personal note. Her resemblance to Kate, resemblance to a woman he was falling in love with before she died, made it difficult for him not to like Rachel, not to trust her. But that didn't mean he agreed with her.

"I think you've grown, Tony. Maybe you will become the man that Kate always thought you could be," she said.

_What the hell did that mean? What kind of man did Kate he could be? A kind man? He was already that in some ways and a cruel man in other ways. A good investigator? He was already that, though he was better when he was on his own then working with a team. Handsome? He had it covered already. Sensitive? If you played attention, you'd see that I'm overly sensitive. Loving? Oh, yeah, I have loved in my life. I've loved a little too much and a lot too hard. _

He looked at his clock. It was two am. If he tried real hard he could still get a couple of hours of sleep before work. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day, too. Vance wanted to have a meeting with him in the morning at bright – 6:30. _I hope he brings donuts. I'm going to be hungry. _

Dressed in a charcoal, two button Zenga suit with light blue dress shirt and salmon colored tie, his costume for the coming play, he walked into Vance's office. Running his right hand through his hair, which he had gone from spiky to a fully, longer haircut, he waited for Vance to offer him a seat. Vance sat at the conference table reviewing a file. On the table was a platter of bagels with cream cheese spread and a pot of coffee and two mugs.

Vance looked up at him: "Sit down, Tony."

Vance closed the file then took a sip of his coffee. He settled comfortably in his chair crossing his legs.

"Make yourself some breakfast," he said.

Tony poured himself some coffee then prepared a bagel and took a bite. _I hate refusing free food. I have to learn to say no. Last night I wanted donuts and this morning my stomach is growling for bagels and cream cheese. Sometimes I am nothing more than a big kid. _

"You did fine work on the mole hunt, Tony," he said.

"It well enough except for the bloody ending and my memory loss," Tony added.

"You had been through a difficult time, working almost without backup."

"I did have some help from the FBI," he said without the humor, which Vance expected from him.

"Gibbs had nothing but praise for you," Vance told him.

"How do you know? Did he raise an eyebrow during your meeting or maybe use a full sentence in describing my work," Tony joked.

Vance tried to a hide the smile Tony's comment caused. There was still some life left in DiNozzo.

"The SecNav appreciated the job you did. He asked me to consider you for another important assignment," said Vance.

"Will that mean I have to leave my team?" he asked.

"I have decided that yet," said Vance. "How would you feel about leaving Gibbs' team?"

_Gibbs' team. Excellent director, very clever. He reminds me that it isn't my team but Gibbs. Is he testing my loyalty to Gibbs? I doubt that. I think he wants to see if I'm willing to move on finally. _

"Under the right conditions I would not mind leaving Gibbs' team," he said with a smile.

"What would those conditions be?" Vance asked.

"One, that I have an opportunity that challenges me and two, that Gibbs approves of my replacement and a Tad isn't forced on him," he said and the smiled got broader.

_Tony's mask is on now. I saw this with Eli; he's now ready _

_to play me. _Vance sipped his coffee.

"I'll make note of your answer," he said. "I'll be talking to the SecNav tomorrow morning about the assignment. We'll have another meeting tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good, Director," Tony said then stood up.

"Tony, take your bagel and coffee," Vance said with a smile.

"Yes, sir," he grabbed his coffee and bagel and left the Vance's office.

Making his way down the stairs from the mezzanine, he saw Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were at their desks and busy reviewing e-mails and voicemails. He walked by Gibbs' desk: "Morning, Boss."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs replied.

"Hey, Tony," said McGee greeted him without looking away from his computer screen.

"Tim," he replied then sat down at his desk.

Since Ziva was on the telephone reviewing messages he waved to her then turned away before she could respond to him. He took a final bite of his bagel finishing it off. Pulling out a stack of files from under his desk, he began reviewing past files trying to check up on his senior field agent paperwork.

_Can I leave this team? Am I ready to leave this team? What keeps me here? Gibbs' head slaps. Tim's computer skills and friendship. Ziva. Yeah, I'd miss Ziva, but I can place her next to Kate, Paula, Jenny, Jeanne, and my mother and move on. In some ways she's better off without me around. Women I love get hurt badly or get dead. _

"DiNozzo," Gibbs called to him.

"Yeah, boss."

"Ducky has the autopsy ready. Go collect it," he said.

"With pleasure, Boss."

Tony got up, keeping his eyes forward so he didn't make eye contact with Ziva, and strode to the elevator. He took it down to autopsy level. Ziva looked over at Gibbs with a questioning expression on her face. He shrugged his shoulders. _What are you up to, DiNozzo? _

Strolling into the autopsy, he saw Ducky and Jimmy in their scrubs. A naked dead body of a female petty officer lay on the autopsy table. _How many dead bodies have I seen in my life? Hundreds? The first one was my own mother. Can't forget that one. Shit, my dreams won't let me. _

"Anthony, are you here for the COD on Lance Cpl. Mueller?" Ducky asked him,

"Yes, Ducky."

"He died of carbon monoxide poisoning."

"Suicide," said Tony. "All his bruises were pre-death. He must have gotten into a fight without another marine, or someone else, then he went out for a drive, thought about things too much, let regrets take over and offed himself."

"I would say that is an excellent guess, my dear boy," Ducky said.

"Whoever he had the fight with the marine might be able to shed some light on his state of mind," offered Jimmy.

"You're right, Jimmy."

"Jimmy and I were about to have a cup of tea, would you care for one?" Ducky asked.

"Sure. I'll let Gibbs know the COD first," Tony said.

He dialed Gibbs.

"_Gibbs!"_

"Hey, boss_." _

"_Stairs not working, DiNozzo?"_

"Ducky is making tea so I'm staying for a cup. There's a few things I wanted to talk to him about anyways."

"_What's the COD?"_

"Carbon monoxide poisoning."

"_I'll have Ziva and McGee check out his fellow marines. Let's find out who he fought with, so we know why he killed himself,"_ Gibbs hung up.

Tony put away his smartphone in coat jacket pocket and turned to see Ducky prepping his tea kettle and Jimmy putting the body away.

"Wedding is coming soon, Jimmy?" Tony asked him. _Weddings. I like weddings. I have been to many, but I like them._

"Yeah, Tony. I'm starting to get excited."

"I can attest to Mr. Palmer's excitement," said Ducky. "He has been losing his concentration at the most inopportune times lately."

"I can't blame you, Jimbo. You're about to make a commitment to your soulmate, to the person you love most in this world. Now that's an adventure of a lifetime," Tony waxed. _One that it seems I will never take. Oh, woo is Tony. _

"For someone with your history with women, you're starting to sound like a romantic."

"There's a bit of the romantic in all of us, Ducky. Plus, I do have Italian blood flowing through my veins."

"Of course, the Renaissance, Venice, the Mona Lisa, Rome," Ducky sighed. "It was wrong of me not to think of you as a romantic, Anthony. In some ways you and Gibbs are the two most romantic people in NCIS."

Abby came skipping into the autopsy room. When she saw Tony, she ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Treat me like fine crystal, Abs," Tony said.

"Sorry, Tony. What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing."

"Good. You can come with me tonight. I feel like blowing off steam."

"Where?"

"Saki bombing at a Karaoke bar," said Abby.

"Okay."

"Thank you, Tony," she kissed his cheek.

"Anything for you, Abs."

The Japanese sushi and karaoke bar was packed with people. Abby, dressed in a mini tartan skirt, Black t shirt, black leather jacket, Frankenstein black leather boots, her usually do collar, and other Gothic inspired jewelry. She stood in front of the microphone singing a rather intimidating version of _Stand by your Man_, as Tony nursed a saki and Kirin Beer.

As she finished her song, she contemplated a mosh drive, but decided that there weren't enough people or a stage to dive off of. _Oh, no, she's thinking bad thoughts. Better save her from herself. _Tony quickly stood up. _Okay, I'm drunk. _He made his way to Abby, who jumped into his arms. Not knowing exactly why, Tony tightened his hug around Abby and spun her around. As he did this she nuzzled his neck. _Damn, I'm liking that a little too much. There is a comfort here I didn't have with EJ._

"We better sit down," Tony mumbled then the two of them made their way back to their table.

Abby sat down and shot back another saki then took a sip of Tony's beer. For his part Tony motioned the waiter to get them another round.

"Too bad Timmy and Ziva couldn't make it tonight," Abby stated.

"You know them. They don't like to play on school nights," Tony said.

"Yeah, but I miss Timmy," she giggled. "The saki has made me horny."

"And you need Little old Timmy to satisfy your needs," Tony smiled. _Don't tempt me, Abby. I am at my weakest right now. I don't want to go home alone._

"I bet you wouldn't mind if Ziva was here to do it for you," Abby teased him.

"Ziva has Ray." _And it's probably my fault, too. Have to keep telling myself she's better off without me._

"I know. But she belongs to you, Tony. You are prefect together," she said.

"We have never been together, Abs. Never. And it never will happen."

The waiter came with the drinks and Tony handed him his credit card to pay the bill. The waiter scampered away to run the car through.

Tony shot back his saki. _This has to be my seventh one to go along with seven beers. Abby has had at least four or five. Who the hell is going to drive us._

Abby sipped her saki: "You know what you need, Tony?"

"What, Abby?"

"Sex. Okay, if Tim was here, I'd go make love with him. That's what he and I do sometimes. But what you need and what I want tonight is animal, passionate, sex," she said.

"And what's the difference?"

"Okay, here. Love is like this," she said. Abby leaned over and gently kissed him in the lips. The kiss was slow, soft, and after a moment she shyly explored his tongue with her own. When the kiss stopped, she looked at him and smiled. He returned the smile.

"So that's love," she said. "Got it?"

"Okay, so this must be animal sex," he said then he grabbed the back of her head and began to eat her mouth. Their lips mashed, their tongues wrestled and passion and energy overflowed until they broke apart from being out of breath.

"All right… Ziva doesn't know what she is missing," said Abby as she blushed.

"Thanks Abs," he said. _Ziva. Why is it that I wish she was Abby right now? _

"Tony," Abby said his name softly. "Come home with me."

"Abby, we are friends."

"Tony, we have slept together before. Remember when you first joined NCIS," she said. "One more night. That's all I am asking. It's never interfered in our friendship before."

_I don't want to be alone tonight. Jeeze, Tony, what are you doing? This is Abby. But maybe this is our goodbye, too. You don't get many chances at saying goodbye properly. _

"Let's go, Abs."

The first thing he did when he got her in her apartment was remove her pigtails letting her hair down so that he could put his hands in it then, slowly, item by item he stripped her of her clothes until she was laying naked on the bed. After that he spent an hour exploring her body with his hands and his mouth, listening to her breath quicken, the moans turn to quiet screams, and getting to know every responsive oar of her body.

By the time he entered her, she was not only in a good place, but she belonged to him. _All those women; all those years – I had to learn something. Give the man a gold star and a head slap. _Tony pushed himself to his limit before finally letting go. It had been a few years since he had pushed himself this hard and it felt great. Afterwards they lay naked in each other arms.

"Oh, God, Tony, that was almost too much to handle. You are really really good in bed. I know that sounds sort of superficial but it's not. You really want your partner to enjoy themselves," she purred.

He kissed her hard on the lips once again cutting off her words and using up her energy. When they separated she smiled at him.

"I love you, Abs," he kissed the top of her head. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay, Tony."

"Goodnight, Abs," he said.

**Chapter Two**

The next morning Tony got up at six am, showered and got dressed then kissed Abby on the head before he left.

"Rise and shine, Abby," he said.

"Tony, don't go. Let's call in sick and stay in bed," she mumbled.

"I have to change. I got another meeting with Vance today."

"Okay," she said then without opening her eyes, she sat up and gave him a passionate kiss. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

Getting back to his place he showered again, but this time with his shampoo. He didn't want to spend the day smelling like Abby. If McGee didn't notice then Ziva or Gibbs would. Next, he put on his black Armani three piece suit with a white shirt and red silk power tie. Once that was done, he slipped on a pair of Italian leather black loafers, grabbed his trench coat and his backpack, and was off.

He arrived at eight- twenty, much later than he has anticipated. Everyone was at their desks working. Gibbs looked up at him as he and motioned him over to his desk.

He tossed his backpack behind his desk, locked his sig Sauer in his drawer then reported to Gibbs desk.

"Yes, Boss," he said.

"Ziva and McGee cleared up the marine case last night, while you were out getting drunk, so I let them come in late," he started.

Tony sniffed himself then said: "Do I smell drunk?"

"No, Tony, you don't. But you have dark circles under your eyes and puffiness. I should be kicking your ass, but instead I'm going to cut you some slack. I know you have a meeting with Vance in four hours, so go get three more hours of sleep," he said.

"I don't want to drive home," he whined.

"Then go down to Abby's and use the futon in her office," Gibbs said then he saw that Tony hesitated. "Go on before I make it an order."

"Yes, boss."

Tony took the long way around to the elevator avoiding Ziva's desk. After last night he didn't want his ninja to be questioning him about anything. Once he got to the lab, he noticed Abby was in sipping a CafPow and looking sedate. When she saw him come into the lab, she perked up.

"Tony, last night was amazing," she said.

"Abs," he said in a warning voice.

"No one is here and anyways, it won't happen again. That was our second…"

"Fifth," he corrected her.

"Okay, we did it that many times when you were first hired. Wow, it must have been because you were so, you know, good. And you've gotten better," she said.

"We'll keep it to ourselves. Now I've been ordered to get some sleep before a meeting with Vance. Can you wake me in three, three and half hours?"

She got off her stool, walked over to him, gave him a kiss on the lips, and said: "Thank you and I'll wake you in time for our meeting. The futon is all yours."

"Thank you, Abs."

"You're welcome, Tony."

Taking off his suit jacket, vest tie and shirt, he hung them up then laid down on his back and fell asleep.

When he returned to the bullpen it was empty. He assumed everyone was out to lunch, so he quickly ran his hand through his hair then walked up the stairs stopping at Cynthia's desk. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Agent DiNozzo, the Director and the SecNav are waiting for you. Go right in."

Tony opened the door to see the SecNav, one of his aides, and Director Vance sitting at the conference table. Once Tony shut the door, Vance pressed the security measures bolting the door.

"Take a seat, Agent DiNozzo," said the SecNav. "I was impressed on you handling of the mole hunt. So much so, I have another assignment to offer you."

SecNav nodded to Vance indicating that he wanted Vance to tell Tony about the assignment.

"Deputy Director David has found himself placed in a difficult position. It seems the CIA is playing in his backyard and he wants it stopped. He is willing to allow one agent to go over to Israel as a liaison, which will be their cover for this assignment. The agent will actually be investigating what the CIA is up to and put a stop to it with the help of the Mossad," Vance explained.

"One agent?" said Tony.

"With the active help from Mossad and eventually from us, that is if you follow the CIA or others back to the states. Are you interested in this assignment, Tony?" asked Vance.

"How long?"

"As long as it takes," said the SecNav. "When you return, Agent DiNozzo, your next assignment will be another interesting one. You are becoming my go to guy. I need agents like you, DiNozzo, who can follow through on long, difficult, and dangerous assignments. Say, yes."

"If I say yes when do I leave?"

"Immediately. You will be given enough time to pack up your life here because it might be three to six months before you come back," Vance said. "DiNozzo, this time I will be working even closer with you, so you're not too far out there on a limb alone."

"What's your answer, Agent DiNozzo?" asked the SecNav.

"I'll do it, sir," he said. The words exited his mouth with his brain processing them. He was going to Israel to spy on the CIA.

"Director Vance, I believe you and Agent DiNozzo have an appointment with Deputy Director David over in MTAC," said the SecNav.

This was the SecNav's way of dismissing the two men. After Vance released the security measures, each man got up and exited Vance's office. Out on the mezzanine, Vance spoke to Tony.

"When this is through if you want back on Gibbs team I can arrange it," he said.

"No. McGee should get his chance as senior field agent and he'll need a probie to break in," said Tony.

"There will be a place here for you when you return, Tony," Vance said.

"Or somewhere else. Sometimes change is good," he said, as he saw Ziva come walking back into the bullpen on her cellphone.

She sat down without looking up and from the expression on her beautiful face, Tony knew she was annoyed with the caller whoever it was.

"Let's go talk to Eli," Vance said.

They entered MTAC in time to see the end of an op which Gibbs was overseeing. He stood there in front of the big screen nodding his head then he told the technician: "Kill the feed."

Gibbs turned to see Vance and DiNozzo coming down the aisle.

"Leon, DiNozzo, what are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I play in here often, Jethro," said Vance, who took a toothpick out of his jacket pocket, unwrapped it, then he started chewing on it.

"And DiNozzo?"

"I've been invited here, Boss."

"As a matter of fact, Gibbs, you and I need to talk when I'm done in MTAC with DiNozzo. I should not be more than ten minutes."

"Okay, Leon, you're the boss," he said then walked out.

"Don't worry, Tony, I have your six," said Leon.

_Vance has my six. Up is down, black is white; white is wrong. What movie is that from? Oh, yeah, Miller's Crossing._

"Bring up Deputy Director David," ordered Vance.

Within moments the image of the craggy faced, salt and pepper haired deputy director of Mossad came up. When he saw Vance and DiNozzo, he smiled. It was a smile that made Tony uneasy because it could mean so many things. Eli David was a complicated man.

"Is that my new liaison, Leon?" Eli asked.

"Yes, Eli, it is."

Eli's smile doubled: "Agent DiNozzo, may I call you Tony?"  
>"Of course, you may, Deputy Director David."<p>

"It's Eli, Tony, except when we are doing official business. Between your short visit here and the reports my daughter used to file, I feel like I know you, but we know that isn't true. You are a difficult man to get to know."

"You can chalk that up to me being the product of me being raised by nannies and then sent off to private schools," Tony said. _The best lie is the partial truth._

"Leon, do you have any questions for me?"

"No, Eli."

"You can leave Tony in my capable hands then. I am going to have Officer Tuvia go over his itinerary with him. She will be in partner in Israel."

"Sounds good, Eli," Vance said to him then he turned to Tony. "We will speak afterwards. I'm going to inform Gibbs now about you."

"Good luck with Special Agent Gibbs," he said.

Leon laughed and walked up the aisle to leave. Tony looked up at the looming face of Eli David, who smiled at him. _Just what I need to add Ziva's father issues to my own. Well, at least, she and I will finally share something._

"Liat," Eli called to someone off screen, "come here."

In a moment the image of Officer Liat Tuvia appeared. Yes, she was attractive, even beautiful, with light brown hair and greyish eyes, and, probably, every bit as dangerous as Ziva. Ziva was smoldering and Liat was hot._ I prefer smoldering to just hot. What am I twelve and thinking about pretty girls. Grow up, Tony._

"Agent DiNozzo, it is good to see you again," she said with her clearly Mideast accent.

"Good to see, you Officer Tuvia."

"We have one of Mossad Gulfstream Jets ready for you at Dulles airport," she started.

SecNav had left, so Vance decided to bring the problem to Gibbs rather than have Gibbs come to him. Grabbing six personnel files off of Cynthia's desk he walked down the stairs and stood in front of Gibbs' desk.

"Leon," Gibbs said softly.

"Hello Director," added McGee with gusto.

Vance nodded towards him.

Ziva looked up from her work and said: "Director."

"Agent David," he replied.

"What are those files, Leon?" asked Gibbs sensing something was up.

"Six personnel files. Three are TADs and three are experienced agents. All of them are excellent candidates and one of them will be your replacement for Special Agent DiNozzo," Vance said knowing he was dropping a grenade in the bullpen.

Immediately, Ziva stood up. There was a look of great concern on her face. At first she hesitated to walk over to Gibbs desk, but her natural boldness won out.

"Where is DiNozzo going, Leon?" Gibbs asked softly, not wanting to fight until he knew the game.

"He has agreed to an assignment which the SecNav wanted him to take," Vance stated. He wanted it know right out front who was behind this.

"SecNav, again?" said Ziva, sounding concerned. Her dark, almost black eyes burned as she stared at Vance, but he ignored her. "The last time that did not need well for Tony." Ziva remembered arriving at the Stoddard Hotel with two dead bodies and Tony covered in blood._ He looked like a lost boy. She wanted to take him home and protect him. _

"What's the assignment? Or is it top secret?" asked Gibbs.

"Liaison to Mossad. He leaves for Israel when ready," Vance answered.

"Israel! Mossad! He cannot go there. He will be in danger," Ziva protested.

"Deputy Director David assures his safety personally. He was one of three agents that Eli was willing to accept for this assignment," Vance said.

"Who were the other three?" asked Ziva.

"You, me, or Tony," answered Vance.

"We both know DiNozzo has a way getting into trouble," Gibbs said his voice finally becoming a growl.

"And we both know he has a way of getting the job done," countered Vance.

"What if I chose to wait for Tony to return and not fill his position?" Gibbs asked.

"The assignment may be long term and when he returns the SecNav will have other duties for him," said Vance. "Sorry, Gibbs, DiNozzo is off your team."

Vance strode away. He knew he had just shook up his best team, but it couldn't be avoided. _Gibbs will be able to reshape the team and keep it strong._

Gibbs stood up from behind his desk. Ziva was about to say something but his glare shut her up. He moved around his desk getting clear of it.

"I'm getting coffee," he said then marched out of the bullpen.

"McGee, what is Tony doing? Israel? There are many in Mossad who hate him for Michael' death. He was able to embarrass my father in interrogation. My father does not like to be embarrassed. This is no good," Ziva ranted. For the first time in a very long time Ziva had an urge to call her father and talk, but she knew he probably planned it that way. She was not going to give him what he wanted.

"I don't know what to tell you, Ziva. I sometimes don't understand Tony's choices," McGee admitted.

Her smartphone rang, so she fished it out of her pocket and looked to see who was calling: It was Ray Cruz. Ziva closed her eyes. Suddenly, she didn't want to talk to Ray. _He is starting to get on my nerves. _She dropped the call then put the smartphone back in her pocket.

"Mark my words, McGee, there is something more to this then we know," she said.

"With Tony there usually is," remarked Tim then he shook his head. "Who is going to tell Abby?"

"I will do it, Tim," she said then headed for the elevator.

By the time Ziva entered Abby's lab, she knew the Goth scientist heard the news. How she heard, Ziva wasn't sure. Abby was sitting on her stool in front of her computers crying.

"Abby, you have heard," said Ziva.

"Yup," she said then wiped her eyes, as she gained control of herself.

"How?"

Instead of answering Abby brought up a CCTV of the elevator with Gibbs getting in it. When the doors shut, he slapped the metal wall then rubbed his face with his hands in order to gain control of his emotions.

"I was trying to catch the bossman sneaking up on me, but after I saw that I knew something was wrong, so I called Cynthia. She told me," Abby explain

"I cannot believe he took an assignment to Israel. Does he have a death wish?" hissed Ziva. "Why would he do it?"

"I was afraid it was my fault," Abby blurted out then regretted saying it.

"Why? Why would it be your fault? You are one of the few people I know who understand him," Ziva said starting to fall in interrogating mode. She watched for Abby's tells.

"No reason," she said.

"Abby, tell me. Why would it be your fault?"

"Okay, it's a long story and when it's done you might not like me or Tony," she said.

"Abby, I will always be your friend," she said.

"Ziva, unlike me and Tony you like to have more organization, more control over your life. Even when things go crazy, you fall back on training that teaches you to trust your training not your emotions. You've changed a lot over the years, but that is still there. Tony and I trust our emotions more," she said.

"Abby, go on and tell me what you need to tell me," Ziva said.

"When Tony first came here, I thought he was good looking but a bit of a creep. I was sure he wouldn't last a week with Gibbs, but instead I saw Gibbs start to trust him quicker than anyone else he ever worked with so I gave him a chance. We went out on a date," she told her.

"A date. You are friends; you go on dates all the time," she said.

"No, I mean a romantic date. It ended at his place and I didn't go home until Sunday," she said.

Ziva looked at Abby in shock: "You broke rule 12."

"Many times and many different ways. He done rode me hard, Ziva," Abby admitted. "I even started to think I loved him, but I knew he didn't love me."

"But Tony does love you," Ziva corrected her. It actually hurt her to say those words.

"Like a sister. He confided in me. He let me in on his MOAS and more."

"MOAS?"

"Mother of all secrets," she said. "We dated a few more times and had fun, but he didn't love me. I had to make a choice and I chose to be his friend instead of someone he had sex with and moved on from."

"Abby, how do you know when Tony is in love not just friend love?" Ziva asked.

"I've seen it twice for real. Kate and…"

"Jeanne," Ziva finished her sentence.

"No. Jeanne was an obsession. She was something he thought he wanted, but it wasn't love because if it was love he'd have been willing to go to Somalia to revenge her and be willing to die there," Abby said.

Ziva opened her mouth then closed it. Kate and her. He loved Kate and loves her. She didn't want to think about.

"So last night Tony and I went drinking. It was a blast. But during the night I got horny and I convinced Tony to have hot passionate sex one last time," she said. "You see Tony needs intimacy, even though he fights it. He spent so much time from the age eight until college on his own that he has a hard time saying no to intimacy. I thought our having sex one last time had triggered his run reflex because he was afraid of losing you."

"Abby, Tony slept with Agent Barrett recently. He didn't run then did he?" she said.

"EJ and you hated each other. It was easy for him to keep you separate in his heart and mind. You and I are friends. That's cheating to him," she said.

"Oh, Abby, this," Ziva paused then found the right word, "sucks."

Abby slid off her stood and gave Ziva a big hug.

"I don't want him to go, Ziva," she said.

"Neither do I," she replied.

The broke their hug apart and looked into each other's eyes. Ziva tried to fight the urge but she knew she had to ask: "He done rode me good?"

"Oh, Ziva, Tony is really, really good in bed."

"Abby, I was actually trained in seduction by the Mossad. Sex can be used as a tool to manipulate or control."

"No kidding. If he asked me afterwards to spike Gibbs coffee with X-lax I would have," she smiled feebly.

"He is that good."

"Oh, yeah."

"Who is that good?" asked McGee as he entered the lab.

"Girl talk, Timmy," Abby replied.

"Okay, be that way. Gibbs is back with his coffee, Ziva. He told me to tell you that you are coming to dinner tonight at his place and that I should also invite Abby, Ducky, and Jimmy."

"And Tony?" added Abby.

"He didn't mention anything about," said McGee.

"Well, I hope he's coming or I'm not going to enjoy myself," said Abby.

**Chapter Three**

Gibbs knew that he didn't have to invite Tony because Tony and he had dinner together every Thursday night unless one of them cancelled it. He picked up the usually steaks to cook over the fireplace cowboy style and since Ziva and Abby were going to be there he bought corn on the cob, and a pasta salad. By six everyone was there and McGee started to help Gibbs get the grate ready over the fire for the steaks and corn.

"This is almost like an indoor cookout," remarked Ducky.

"I wonder if we tied Tony up, if we could keep him in the basement. We could provide him with a nice life," Abby said.

"He could live in your boat," said Ziva.

Gibbs recognized the humor for what it was: a need to find a way to hold onto Tony. For many of them he had become family. For Gibbs he was a surrogate son and for Ducky a surrogate grandson. To Abby he was a brother and to Jimmy and McGee a really good friend, a friend who got them to come out of their shells. As for Ziva he was a conundrum. They called it partners but that was like calling him and Jen partners. They were more than friend, more than partners, but less than lovers. _That was partially my fault. He broke the rule for EJ knowing it wouldn't last, but Ziva was different._

The steaks went on the grate. McGee and Jimmy stayed close to the fireplace to make sure everything cooked well and without incident.

Tony pulled his car up and parked it across the street from Gibbs house. When he got a half block away he killed his engine and turned off his lights so that he coasted to stop. The number of cars in front of Gibbs house and in his driveway told him that they were waiting for him. He couldn't deal with that now. _Too much emotion, too many goodbyes at once to people I care about. I can't take that. _

Getting out of his car he quietly went up the front steps and thumb tacked a large envelope to the door then he looked in the window without being seen. He noticed that Ziva's head turned to the window when he looked in. _Her and her ninja instincts. _ She straightened her head out, though, and rejoined the conversation, as Gibbs handed out beer.

Mossad had a plane waiting for him at the airport. It was time to go. Vance had promised to close up his apartment and send him his summer clothes, putting the rest in storage. Tony told Vance he could give his son Jared his Ohio State helmet with all the stars he earned on it and his OSU game jersey for basketball and football, as well as the four final junk he had earned as a point guard. He had a large garment bag in the back of his Mustang, which he left unlocked. The keys to Mustang now belonged to Gibbs.

Sneaking back to the car he grabbed his bag and headed off looking for a taxi. He had a long flight ahead of him.

Gibbs stopped for a moment and looked at his front door. His gut told him that he was missing something. He looked at his watch. It was 6:30. Tony should have shown up by now. He walked over to the front door and opened it stopping the conversation. A large envelope was pinned to the door. He ripped it down then shut the door.

"What is it, Boss?" asked McGee.

"It appears to be Tony's goodbye to us," he said then took envelopes out of the larger envelope and handed them out to the names on them. Not only did he get an envelope but he got the keys and title to the Mustang.

Almost like a ritual each person opened their envelopes and shared the contents.

"Dear Ducky, this is not goodbye, mainly because late at night when I can't sleep, it's your voice I hear in my head railing off erudite information. You have been the soft listening ear that I missed most of my life. I know if I need to talk to someone I can always call you. Don't be surprised if you get a call at some odd hour in the morning. Tony," Ducky finished his letter. "I shall expect his call."

"McProbie. You are going to be getting a probie of your own. Don't forget to feed and water him or her and make sure that they are strong and fierce when they need to be. You'll find that if you raise your probie right, you'll have a friend for life. Tony," McGee read it and smiled.

"To the soon to be married man. You already have everything you need, except what to share with your wife on a rainy night. I have instructed Vance to give you all of my romantic comedies. Enjoy gremlin. Tony," Jimmy ended his letter then folded it up and put it in his pocket.

"Abs. You're special, so damned special. I wish… Well, you know I what I wish because you are incredible at everything. Whenever I come back we have to go ballroom dancing. I had to learn how to ballroom dance when I was a kid and I have to admit I like. Tony," she said with a sniffle. She looked at Ziva, who seemed almost scared. "It's your turn."

"Zi. I can't say goodbye to you. So much has gone wrong in our relationship, yet I know of no one who I trust as much as I do with my heart. Ti amo. Ti adoro. Sei tutto pere me. Cara Mia. Senza de non posso piu vivere. Nei tuo occhi ceil cielo," she read the words in Italian. He knew Italian was one of her languages, not her strongest but one of them. A single tear ran down her cheek.

"I don't understand Italian. What did he write?" asked McGee.

"He wrote: I love you. I adore you. You are everything to me. My beloved. I can't live without you. Heaven is in your eyes," Ziva translated. Abby took Ziva in her arms letting her put her head on her shoulder then looked at Gibbs. "You're last."

"He left me his Mustang," he said then he opened the letter and took it out. Since he didn't have his glasses he had to strain to see it. "Gibbs. I promise to head slap myself once a day. I'd let Eli do it but I'm afraid he might like it. Boss, you taught me a great deal and not all of it had to do with investigating. I'm a better man having known you. There were times that I looked at you and I saw the father I wanted then I realized I already had him. Be kind to the probie and protect Abby and Ziva. DiNozzo," Gibbs read it then stopped. No one spoke. There was a PS but Gibbs knew not to read it. _PS Boss I am going spy hunting this time. That's right, I'm hunting shadows. The CIA and gun dealers, Trent Kort and CI-Ray. If my ass gets into trouble, I told Vance to bring you into this assignment. There is no I trust with my six more than you, Boss. Wish me good hunting._

Gibbs looked at everyone gathered there and smiled. _Dinozzo, even when you've not hear I end up having to worry about you. _

"Time for dinner. And I don't want to hear from anyone that they lost their appetite. Tony would have loved this meal," he said.

"I agree, Jethro," said Ducky. "Palmer the corn is ready to eat and the steaks should be more than edible. I don't know about anyone else but I am famished."

"I'll get plates," McGee said.

Gibbs walked up behind Abby and Ziva and gently touched the tops of their heads. He knew these were the two, other than himself, who would miss Tony the most.

The plane landed at Ben Gurion Airport. It kept rolling until it pulled into a private hangar. The steward opened the door and put down the steps. Carrying his garment bag, He saw Officer Liat Tuvia, dressed in cargo pants, a linen bush shirt with a white t shirt underneath, and a Jericho holstered on her right hip. Behind her was a man, black hair, blue eyes and pleasant features, dressed in similar way. _The true Mossad uniform. I might look good in it._

"Agent DiNozzo," she said in her slightly nasal voice. "You can't put your bag in the back of the SUV. This is Adam Weiss. He is my partner, so he is your partner, too."

Tony dumped his bag in the back. He was wearing jeans, a chambray shirt and suede jacket and he was already starting to get hot. Taking his jacket off he tossed it on his bag. Liat noticed he carried his Sig Sauer.

"Good weapon, but you should get used to using a Jericho," she said.

"Whatever," he replied as he got into the back of the SUV.

Adam got in the passenger seat and Liat the driver's seat.

"Eli has arranged an apartment for you with all the amenities, as well as a three week training schedule," Adam told him.

"Training?"

"Yes, training. Krav Maga. Weapons training. He believes you will benefit from this," said Liat.

"Why you are here will not change while you prepare," said Adam.

"Where is Eli?"

"Haifa. He'll be there for two weeks. When you are done with training he will meet with you," said Liat.

"Do I have tonight to myself?" Tony asked.

"Yes. You can do whatever you wish," Adam said with a smile.

"Then I want food, cold drink and a shower and ten hours of sleep," yawned Tony.

"_This is the player of NCIS who gets all the girls," _Adam said to Liat in Hebrew.

"_It was long flight," _laughed Liat.

From his time as Ziva's partner he recognized certain words. Player, flight and, of course, NCIS. Tony could guess what they said, so he decided to let them know he was as stupid as they thought.

"If you want to add a beautiful Israeli woman to go with the shower, I wouldn't say no," he said then lea1ned his head back and closed his eyes.

He could hear Lait laugh. It was a pleasant laugh. Adam didn't laugh.

The apartment was small. There was a small living room with a balcony, a kitchenette with a stove and microwave, a bathroom with only a shower, and a bedroom with a double bed. He counted two closets and a refrigerator packed with cold beer and frozen pizza in the freezer.

"This is where you will be staying when in Tel Aviv," said Liat then she handed him his keys. "I will see you tomorrow morning at eight."

"Is there an alarm clock around here so I get up in the morning?" he asked.

"I can get you one, if you wish. I believe there is a store near here" she said.

"Who lives in the building?" he asked.

"New employees of Mossad. Trust me when I say you are safe in here," she said.

"Don't bother about the clock alarm, I'll use my smartphone," said Tony.

"Shalom, Tony," she said leaving him alone.

"Well, they didn't go all out on decorating the apartment, but it will do," he sighed then he noticed an envelope on top of the TV.

He picked it up and examined it. It had his name written on it, so he opened it.

_Tony, I am sorry that I am in Haifa business instead of greeting you in Tel Aviv. Family matters have called me here. I know you don't trust me, so I wanted to assure you that while you are acting as a liaison, you are one of my people. I take care of people. When I am in Tel Aviv we shall have dinner. Or we will enjoy a few days in Haifa._

_Shalom, _

_Eli David _

Tony put the letter down then looked around the apartment. _Okay, it looks like frozen pizza and beer. I'm feeling right at home already. _

Tel Aviv was known as _The white City_ and Tony could understand that just from their drive to the training center near the port of Jaffa. Between the bright white light of the sun and the white architecture, Tel Aviv made him need sunglasses.

"Did you sleep well?" Liat asked him.

"Well enough," he answered, feeling grumpy and wishing he had a chance to have another three or four hours of sleep.

"Moishe will wake you up," said Adam.

"Are you two going to train?" he asked.

"I am scheduled for some training, but he is not."

"I am going to do some surveillance at the port today," said Adam.

"Smugglers?"

"Bikinis," he laughed.

"No, he is kidding. Smugglers," said Liat.

The training center for the Mossad looked a derelict warehouse. Liat parked and she and Tony entered, while Adam strolled away. Punching in a code on a keypad, the door to the warehouse unlocked and the walked in. The first thing Tony noticed was the air was dead and steal and smelled vaguely of sweat.

"One level down is gun training and one level below that is classrooms and locker rooms," she said.

"Is that where the air conditioning is hiding?" he asked.

"Moishe likes it warm for his training," she said with a smile, "and what you are wearing is what he wants you to wear."

Tony was in a pair of chinos, a light short sleeve cotton shirt, and loafers. She led him to a partitioned off area, which turned out to be partitioned off with sound proof material. She let them in to Moishe's pit.

Standing in the middle of a large room a man who stood six foot two, same size as Tony, and weighed two hundred and ninety pounds of granite used his years of experience and skill to beat the crap out of six men and three women. As Moishe rakes eyes, used a thumb to the throat or a chop to the throat followed by a slap to the temple, Tony focused in the on the man in middle. It looked as if the rough edges of his features had been sandblasted round giving him the appearance of a piece of almost completed sculpture.

The first nine fell back after being schooled to be replaced by the next nine. This time he kicked someone in the shin, grabbed another and put them in a wrestling hold similar to the one Rifkin put him in, then used the man as a shield against the others. And he did it at half speed and at half strength otherwise he would injury them too badly.

"Moishe has trained all the best," Liat said.

"What group will I be training with?" he asked.

"No, group. You will work with him alone in the next room."

"Oh," was Tony's reply.

"Don't worry. I will be there for the first day."

Moishe ended his exhibition then spoke a few words in Hebrew then he opened a door and went into the next room.

"Come," Liat said and they followed him.

The walls were white and the cement unpadded floor grey. Moishe sat on a folding chair with a towel wiping the sweat away then he looked at Tony.

"Good size. Not in best condition, but not bad," he said and continued to stare at Tony. "Walk back and forth for me."

Tony walked back and forth in a straight line as asked.

"You were an athlete. What did you play?"

"I was the starting point guard on basketball team and starting quarterback on football team for Ohio State University," he answered.

"Good, good. One sport you played is speed and endurance based and one sport is about strength and enduring pain," he said. "Why didn't you become a pro?"

"Knee injury."

"Ahh, a weak spot. And you have a bad back, too. I can tell by the way you stand. What else?"

"Scarred lungs from the plague," he answered.

"Good, good. We can work on all of those. Toughen the lungs until burning doesn't bother you and knee and back are forgotten."

Moishe stood up and loosed his muscles. He nodded towards Tony and said: "Let's get to work. Attack me!"

"Just attack you?" Tony asked.

Moishe nodded yes and Tony started towards the man, when he got close enough he tried to give him a basketball move to get behind him, but Moishe abused him until he hit the cement hard. Just like in his college days, he got up and tried again and again and again.

It had been years since Ziva had contacted Dana. The last time they worked together was when Ziva was Ari's control officer and Dana assisted her. After her second child Dana took a position as a control officer in Tel Aviv. She was now a pencil pusher sitting behind a desk in Mossad headquarters in Tel Aviv. After getting McGee to find out Dana's ID, Ziva instant messaged her.

ZDAVID: Dana, it is Ziva.

DMOM: Ziva, it has been ages.

ZDAVID: I know. You know the reasons why. You are a cousin.

DMOM: True. Why are you contacting me?"

ZDAVID: Checking up on a friend. Tony DiNozzo.

DMOM: Agent Meatball?

ZDAVID: I regret that nickname for him.

DMOM: Eli doesn't allow it anymore since Somalia.

ZDAVID: How is he?

DMOM: Trainging. He is getting one on one time with Moishe.

ZDAVID: Moishe? Is he still brutal?

DMOM: Especially to those he likes.

ZDAVID: Let us stay in touch. Shalom.

DMOM: Shalom.

"What is it, David, you look like you have seen a ghost?" said Gibbs as he walked by her desk with a fresh cup of coffee in his right hand.

"I have contacted a friend in Israel to check up on Tony," she admitted.

"He hasn't been there long enough to get into trouble," Gibbs said.

"He is getting some Mossad training," she said.

Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. Mossad wouldn't share their training with Tony unless they believed he'd need it to stay alive. _I still got your six, Tony._

"Tell Abby he's all right," Gibbs said. "She's been missing him."

"I will, Gibbs," Ziva said. _Missing him? At least, she has had him. _

**Chapter Four**

Moishe enjoyed Tony's determination. He called it his American football spirit. No matter how many times he put him down, he got up to go again. It got to the point that Tony had bruises upon bruises and he no longer paid attention to the pain.

"Thank you for coming Saturday and teaching the boys American football," Moishe said to him as they finished their session.

Moishe sat down and wiped his face with a fresh white towel. Tony sat on the cement getting some rest.

"No problem. I like feeling competent again."

"Training is almost up. One more day then you and I get drunk.

"I'd like that," Tony said.

"You killed Rifkin, didn't you?" Moishe asked.

Tony almost stopped breathing for a minute before he swallowed and forced himself to breathe. _Rifkin, he just won't stay dead, will he? He's a ghost that keeps coming back to haunt me._

"Yes, I did."

"You're report on it was accurate," Moishe enquired.

"Yes."

"Rifkin was a smug fool then. He was drunk. You were not well trained but you were not a push over, either. He was thinking with his wrong head. Ziva was involved?"

"Yes."

"You were thinking with your wrong head, too," he laughed.

"Ziva does that to you."

"Only if she wants to do that you," he said. "Does she still prefer kick boxing to Krav Maga?"

"Yes."

"The girl is physically adept. Beautiful swimmer, dancer, horseback rider. Yet, she always choices the wrong man to fall in love with. Who is it this time?"

"CI-Ray Cruz," Tony said the name of the man even though he knew he shouldn't.

"CI-Ray," Moishe laughed. "You can kick his butt now if you remember what I taught you."

"I've already killed one of Miss David's boyfriends. I think that's enough for now."

"Eli tells me that his daughter has feeling for you," Moishe said.

"I don't know what she feels," he said.

"Ziva always looks somewhere else when someone gets too close to her. Once she lost Tali, she decided not to let anyone get too close to her. She wants love, but she doesn't want pain. They are inseparable."

"Especially if you do it right," quipped Tony.

Moishe laughed until there were tears in his eyes: "I have to remember that."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tony asked.

"I am an old man, Tony. I've seen too many lives wasted in hollow pursuits. I give you this advice: enjoy yourself. Don't worry about Ziva or anyone else. Like Krav Maga let it flow and enjoy yourself and everything will work out," he smiled. "Now go qualify in shooting and I will take you for beer and Chinese food."

The way the Chinese restaurant was decorated it could have been in DC, or Baltimore, or New York, or even Boston. The choppy English of the waiters also managed to remind Tony od a DC Chinese restaurant. Moishe packed away food and beer in equally large quantities. Liat and Tony found themselves two beers behind him and fading.

"How is his fighting skills now?" Liat asked.

"He'll hold his own and if he doesn't lose his temper, he'll win more than he loses," he said

"Good."

"And he's shooting?" asked Moishe.

"Better than expected," was her answer.

Suddenly, there was explosion. The glass of the Chinese restaurant was blown out, as Tony, Liat and Moishe along with other customers hit the floor.

Tony got up and instinctively rushed out to check on the scene. His years as a cop and NCIS agent took over his actions. A bus was half blow apart in the middle of the street. People were lying in the street hurt and bleeding, while pieces of human body parts were strewn about.

He noticed that in the back of the bus it looked like someone or somebodies were moving around. A police officer tried to stop him, but he pushed his way past him. Getting to the back of the bus, he climbed up then knocked out the window with the palm of his right hand. It took several good smacks but finally the window collapsed on itself. He noticed that two live bodies were buried under two dead bodies filled with nails and shrapnel. Climbing into the bus, he moved the dead and debris to expose a six year old boy and a sixteen year old girl.

Without checking for wounds he picked the boy up and carried him to the window and handed him to Liat. Next, he went back for the teenage girl, who was shaking with fear and shock. He knew she was in shock and needed medical attention right away, so he picked her up in his arms then handed her out of the window to Moishe. It was then that the crime scene investigator in him turned and surveyed the scene. It was a mess: blood, bodies, body pieces, but he didn't notice a piece of scorched of metal with green paint on it. He picked it up, wrapped in his handkerchief then put it in his pocket.

Tony climbed out of the bus window to see Moishe waiting for him. He had a look of pride on his face, which made Tony blush.

"All fools rush in," he said to Tony. "I am glad to have trained another fool."

"Thanks, Moishe," he said then noticed liat was missing. "Where's Liat?"

"Doing her job," he said. "Chances are whoever was behind this was in the after crowd now that it is safe, so that they can check the damage done. She is scanning people, doing her best to profile the guilty."

Tony scanned the crowd. There were plenty of people for her to profile. So many people and so many potential suspects, but even more potential victims.

"It's not fair," Tony mumbled under his breath.

"It never has been and never will be," Moishe said then place a hand on his shoulder. He liked this American more than he had like a student in many years. _Mossad was wrong to try to remove emotions from the process. Our emotions give us strength not weakness._

Deputy Director David was not in a good mood. A successful bomber in Tel Aviv put everyone edge, but for him it the suicide bomber was more than a bomber, it was a failure. As deputy director his job was _Aman_, Military intelligence, which meant ops outside of Israel. _Shin Bet_, internal security, belonged to the other deputy director. Yet, in the end his job was to keep Israel safe, but this morning the papers had headlines announcing nine dead.

The only good news he got was about Agent DiNozzo. It was him who saved the boy and teenage girl. Moishe was extremely complimentary of Tony's actions and no one doubted Moishe's sense of courage and heroics. The man was a one man death squad who had risked his life countless times.

"Let Agent DiNozzo in," Eli David said.

Eli's newest right hand man, Chaim Levi, opened the door to Eli small modest office. Dressed in cargo pants, a bush shirt, army boots, and with a Jericho 941 holstered on his right hip, he almost looked like one of his officers. Behind him Liat, dressed similar but in green instead of beige, entered. She took the position of guarding the door. From his seat behind his desk Eli motioned Tony to sit.

"I start by thanking you for your actions last night," Eli said.

"There's no need for that. I did what needed to be done," he said.

"You are being modest, but I thank you regardless. I know the family of the two children thank you."

Tony reached into his pocket and took out the piece of shrapnel he found at the crime scene. He placed it on Eli's desk. Eli picked up and examined it.

"I found that at the crime scene. I believe it was part of the suicide bomber's bomb. The green paint bothered me because it reminds me of the color of US military ordinance. Your forensic scientist should be able to match the paint with paint used by weapons' makers."

"Excellent, excellent," he handed to Chaim then told him to Hebrew to get it to the lab and tested.

Chaim left the office like a man on mission.

"That piece of evidence you have there may be the reason you are here. It appears that an arms dealer has a supplier of US military arms from grenades to predator drones with hellfire missiles and they have a presence in Israel. It needs to be stopped," Eli said.

"Trent Kort and Ray Cruz," said Tony.

"You know the players very well. I believe Cruz is pursuing Kort for the CIA, but he is doing so in my country and without my assistance and he is doing it sloppily," said Eli.

"Who is the arms dealer?"

"Michel Benoit, nephew of Rene…"

"The Frog," Tony cut him off.

"Now you can see why you were the perfect agent for this assignment," said Eli.

"Yeah, I'm hated by all the participants," Tony smiled.

"Hence the additional training. I would like you to survive this assignment," said Eli

"Why?"

"Grudging respect," he answered. "Maybe a chance at further assignments between our agencies."

"Do you know where Kort is?"

"He comes and goes from the West Bank to Beirut. Cruz attempts to keep track of him there, but is difficult. Kort has been accepted by Hamas as well as other terrorist groups as a brother because of the weapons he supplies. Of course, we both know he is in it only for the money," said Eli.

"And Michel Benoit?"

"He travels from Dubai to Egypt to LA and even Israel at the leisure of his private jet," he said.

"Why do the bad guys always have the cool toys?" Tony asked rhetorically bringing a smile to Eli's lips.

"First," Eli started.

"First we send Ray Cruz home to your daughter then we can deal with the more difficult task of Trent Kort and Benoit," said Tony.

"And how do you intend to send Ray home?" asked Eli.

"Oh, that's simple. I'm going to blow his cover in with his contact and cause him all sorts of embarrassment. He'll have to go home to Langley and take a desk job," said Tony. _Then_ _he and Ziva can settle down and get married and… and I don't want to know. _

"Of course, once his true identity is known to Israel then he can be kicked out the country for good never to return," said Eli.

"Sounds good. I wish we did more of that in the states," said Tony.

"Liat, find out where Agent Cruz is located. I believe the _Shin Bet_ have eyes on him," said Eli then he turned to Tony. "You and Liat will deal with Agent Cruz then return here before taking your next steps in this journey we are on."

"Yes, sir," said Tony and Eli smiled.

"I am liking you more and more every day, Agent DiNozzo," said Eli.

"I tend to grow on people."

"Like you've grown on my daughter?" he queried. His eyes amused, but his face grim.

"I would bet you a week's pay that your daughter does is not that fond of me," he smiled.

"I do not take sucker's bets, Tony."

"I do," Tony smirked. _I've been taking them my whole life and done well so far._

"Betting on yourself is not a sucker bet," countered Eli.

DMOM: Agent Tony impressed many at a suicide bombing scene.

ZDAVID: How?

DMOM: Saved two lives. Moishe likes him. Thinks him brave.

ZDAVID: How many died in explosion?

DMOM: Nine. Deputy Director David is furious.

ZDAVID: What is Tony doing in Tel Aviv?

DMOM: Training is done. He's leaves soon for mission.

ZDAVID: Alone?

DMOM: With Officer Tuvia. Liat and he are partners.

ZDAVID: Liat was acting as my father's personal guard.

DMOM: She is now Tony's partner. They work well together.

Ziva signed out on her computer and looked up from her computer. She had weeks now to deal with Tony being gone and his letter to her and instead of finding some inner peace, she was getting angrier and angrier with him. He loved her, yet he had to play his games and not come out and directly tell her. Considering all that they had shared, didn't he think she might have chosen him over Ray?

"La 'azazel itcha," she growled causing Gibbs to look over at her.

"What did he do now?" asked Gibbs.

"He who?" she said.

"He - DiNozzo," he answered.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Gibbs," she said trying to keep her composure. _I should have kicked Liat's ass when I had the chance when she was here. _

"Don't lie to me, Ziva. McGee is with his Probie so tell me what DiNozzo did," he told her.

"He saved two people at the sight of a suicide bomber,' Ziva said.

"And this is a bad thing, Ziva," said Gibbs.

"No, it's a good thing that he saved lives, but for a man like him in Israel drawing attention to him isn't a good idea," she said.

"Ziva, I learned a long time ago that when it comes to DiNozzo you just have to trust that everything will work itself out for the best," Gibbs said.

"I trust him, Gibbs. I trust him more than you know," she said.

Her comment brought a smile to his face, which he hid by drinking his coffee. _Don't disappoint me, DiNozzo_.

**Chapter Five**

"According to Deena, Ray Cruz is meeting his contact at Masada," said Liat.

"Masada, Masada, now I remember, Peter O'Toole played a Roman general…"

"Do not trivialize my country's history," Liat hissed.

"Trivialize a movie with Peter O'Toole. You have no appreciation of actors and movie stars," he defended himself. "What's our plan?"

"He is to meet his contact after sundown. Masada is a historical site. No one is allowed there after dark. We will get there before him, see who he meets with then you can speak to Agent Cruz and convince him to go home."

"Where is Masada anyways?" he asked.

"East of Arad in the Judean Desert. It is located on a rock plateau," she said. "In a backpack you should pack two bottles of water, power bars, a sweater, and ammo."

"That's sound just peachy."

"Masada, I would never go there," Adam said, as he drov ethem.

"Why?" asked Tony from the backseat.

"It is haunted with the souls of those who died there," he said.

Tony scratch the stubble on his face and laughed. _Ghosts! Just what I need are more ghosts in my life._

Adam drove them in a jeep out to Masada. Getting out they looked like an adventurous couple in Israel for a holiday. From there they took a cable car up to the forest and began to stroll around. Arm and arm they acted like they were fascinated by the archeological importance of the place. Liat even gave Tony a kiss on the lips, when she noticed some other tourists looking at them.

"There are storerooms we can hide away in in the Western Palace," she whispered in his ear.

"I'll follow you."

Everything was made of stone and clay, even though impressive, Tony wished in was in a Hilton or Five Star Hotel. They found the storeroom and slipped him. Liat looked at her watched. It was five hours until closing.

"Five hours until closing," she whispered.

"Okay," he mouthed the word. He took of his bottles of water out and drank a good portion down, while Liat sipped her bottle.

They returned their bottles of water to their bags. Putting his head back he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. When he awoke several hours later, Liat was using his lap as a pillow for her head. He looked at his watch: he was after closing.

"Liat, wake up," he said.

She sat up like a bolt with her gun in hand and looked around for enemies. Tony suppressed a laugh.

"The place is now closed. We have to keep an eye out for Cruz," he said.

"Let's go," she said then got up.

It was dark, though a full moon gave them enough illumination to see their way around. As he made his way from the storeroom to the thermal baths, where Cruz allegedly was meeting an informant, Tony had an odd thought.

"You know Liat, I'm starting to understand Jesus and his forty day fast in the Judean desert. Now all I need is Satan to tempt me," he told her. "It's getting cold.

"The Desert cools off quickly at night," she said then she herd an almost moaning groan come out of nowhere. Another chorus of wind seemed to whisper names on the air. A chill went down Tony's back as a breeze said Ziva in his ear.

"What was that?" Tony asked.

"The wind," she answered.

They got to the ruins of thermal baths, which they entered. Liat nodded towards some scaffolding where they could hide under while waiting. Once settled they ate a power bar then tried to get comfortable. Tony noticed that Liat was starting to shiver, so scouted over closer to her then out an arm around her to warm her. _I didn't realize how small she was. Between her attitude and her job, she seemed bigger. _

They heard waking near the opening of the thermal bath. It was a strong stead footfall. Tony and Liat moved from their hideaway closer so that they could closer to the opening to hear outside.

"Agent David," Tony heard someone whisper.

"I hear you. Come out," came the familiar voice of Ray Cruz.

_The bastard is using Ziva's name as his. I really hate this man. _

"I told you no one would be around here. You can take as long as you want to transfer the information from my laptop to yours."

"Let's get this started, Peter."

"You have the money?"

"Here. NCIS keeps it work," Ray said. _Bastard is pretending to be a NCIS agent. _

Tony knew this was his chance. Quickly, he drew his Jericho and exited the thermal bath.

"CI-Ray, long time no see, dude," Tony said pointing his weapon at Ray.

Liat came out of the thermal bath with her weapon drawn and aimed at Ray Cruz.

"Do you have a woman hidden everywhere you go?" Ray joked bitterly.

"Now, Ray Ray, made a funny. I might have to laugh," he said then he waited for a moment. "Nope. No laugh coming. You'll have to do better than that, Ray Cruz of the Central Intelligence Agency, or was it Comedy Central Intelligence Agency."

"Shut up, DiNozzo," snapped Cruz.

"Ray, why are you here? Why is the CIA here in the Holy land making unholy deals?"

"Purchasing information about Trent Kort."

"In Masada. This is where Israeli soldiers who complete boot camp come to take their oath. This is sacred ground," hissed Liat.

"And it's somewhere you don't belong, Ray."

"I thought you were NCIS," said Peter.

"What's your name?" Tony asked.

"Peter Maloof," he said.

"You keep the money, Petey, and you give us the laptop and information and you remember not to trust Ray Cruz from the CIA."

"Damn you, DiNozzo, you have no authority here."

"No, Ray, you have no authority here. I'm working with the Israeli government," he corrected him.

Ray tired of the conversation and threw a punch at Tony's jaw. Before it connected, Tony slapped Ray's wrist hard with his weapon then he came forward with an elbow to his cheekbone putting him down on the ground.

"Petey, leave the computer and take the money, or is it leave the gun and take the cannolis," said Tony.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Maloof.

"I'll make it simple then. Here's an offer you can't refuse: Take the money and get out of here and make sure you tell all your friends you got from Ray Cruz, superspy."

Liat walked up to Tony and then looked down at Ray: "You don't like him, do you?"

"I can't say that I do," admitted Tony.

"DiNozzo, I'll have your job for this. Your ass is going to get thrown out of NCIS when I done with you."

"You do that, Ray. You get me thrown out of NCIS."

Peter Maloof grabbed the briefcase and disappeared into the night. Liat picked up the laptop.

"Come on, Ray, we have a cable car to power up and take down off of this really, really creepy place then to have a plane to catch a Ben Gurion Airport," Tony said.

"I think you broke my wrist, DiNozzo."

"Yeah, I guess the training paid off. Moishe taught me how to do that," he said with a smile. "When you get back to DC, take Ziva out to a four star restaurant. You'll feel better and she can tell you who Moishe is."

"Moishe would have done it without the gun," remarked Liat.

"Yeah, Moishe is made of granite. I'm not."

Ray Cruz along with another man in a suit stormed through the bullpen of NCIS. Ziva was shocked to see him and even more shocked that he didn't even stop to speak to her. A sly smile crept across Gibbs' lips. Ray and the other man stormed up the stairs and disappeared into the Director's office.

"Ziva, was that Ray?" asked McGee.

"Who's Ray?" asked Probationary Agent James Lake.

"Don't you worry about who he is, Probie. Just do you work," McGee said then looked at Ziva, who still seemed in a state of shock.

"Yes, McGee, it was Ray."

"He seemed in a hurry," commented Gibbs.

"Hi, Guys," Abby came strolling into the bullpen.

"Nothing to do, Abs?" asked Gibbs.

"Not much, Giblet. Why? Got anything for me?" she inquired.

"Not yet."

The door to the director's office opened and Ray, the other man, and Vance came out. They walked down the stairs with Vance in the rear trying not to look amused. As Ray came back down, Ziva noticed he had a nasty bruise under his eye.

"Ray," Ziva said with some concern stopping him, "are you all right?"

"I'm all right, though I could be dead because of an NCIS agent and I want that agent fired," he growled.

Vance stopped in front of Gibbs' desk and looked at him with a smile.

"What agent caused this trouble for you?" Ziva asked.

"DiNozzo," he spat.

"Tony did this to you," she asked with great concern.  
>"Why?"<p>

"I was purchasing important information the CIA was interested in. He interfered in National Security," he started to say.

"Agent Cruz was buying information about Trent Kort at the mount fortress of Masada with letting the Israeli know what he was doing. He is now persona non grata in Israel," said Vance.

"Masada is scared to Israel. You do not use it to exchange deals. That is an insult to those who died there," said Ziva.

"This was important for the living," said Ray.

"If it was that important then Mossad should have been involved. You were in Israel," argued Ziva.

"DiNozzo ruined my op and could have killed me," Ray said.

"Yeah, it's Tony's fault. Sure?" piped up Abby.

"Shut up!" Ray growled.

Gibbs was up and out of his seat in seconds up and in Ray's personal space. The two men glared at each other.

"I'll talk to you later, Ziva," he said.

"That's not necessary, Ray," she said.

"What? You don't want to talk to me now because I did something in Israel without your bastard father's permission, or that I had a run in with DiNozzo, your wayward ex-partner."

"I don't need to talk to you because you are as empty as your promises," she told him.

"Don't be a bitch," he pleaded to her.

"Don't tempt me, Ray," warned Ziva.

"You know DiNozzo is going to get himself killed and I say good," Ray spit the words out.

Gibbs right hand grabbed his throat in such a way he knew that the man could kill him in a second. No one spoke, but they wanted for Gibbs to act.

"No one talks to my agents that way, Agent Cruz. Leave and don't come back," he said.

Gibbs dropped his hands and Ray and his companion left the bullpen.

"I guess Agent DiNozzo is making an impression in Israel," said Vance with a chuckle.

"Ya think, Leon," Gibbs said.

Vance nodded his head and walked away.

"Gibbs, is Tony in trouble?" asked Abby.

"No, Abby. The CIA was caught doing soy work in a foreign country. That's a no no," said Gibbs.

"The CIA is in trouble then," said Lake.

"No, Agent Cruz is in trouble," said Ziva.

"I'm sorry, Ziva, but Ray was a dick," said Abby.

"I know," Ziva replied with a smile that had a hint of relief.

**Chapter Six**

Tony was at the Maccabi Sport Center in Haifa to watch some high school aged kids play basketball. This was partly Eli's idea since after an operation he insisted officers take a day or two to recharge before they were back in the field unless Israel was under direct threat then the mission came one after another. Sitting beside him was Adam instead of Liat, who decided to spend her few days off somewhere else shopping.

"I love basketball and you?" said Adam.

"I played it in college."

"Oh, yes, I forgot. OSU, right?"

"We made the final four my senior yes," he said.

"I bet I could beat you in a game of one of one," Adam stated. "I am Mossad's best player. You don't want a piece of me."

"Okay, Adam. We'll play a game of one on one to twenty. Winner buys dinner. Are we on?"

"Sure, Tony," said Adam. "Tomorrow at noon? I will school you."

"Sure," he said.

Tony spent the night at the David's home in Haifa, where Ziva's cousin Dana and her husband and two kids where they were vacationing. `

"I remember you, Tony," said Dana over a dinner of roasted chicken, vegetables, and rice. _Dana looks a little like Ziva, just enough to be sisters. It's not surprising that they are cousins._

"Hackensack Nude Swimming Club," said Tony feeling slightly embarrassed. _It was a clever moment, but not one of my better ones_.

"You were very funny in your boxer shorts stripping to go nude swimming," Dana laughed.

"Boxy shots," a two year old Alex said.

"Yes, honey, boxy shots," Dana said to Alex.

"My wife has told me about her time in DC. The good and the bad," Alexander, her husband, commented trying to make Tony less embarrassed.

"Tomorrow, I'm playing Adam in one on one basketball a noon in the Maccabi Sports Center. You're welcome to watch. You and your family," Tony offered.

"Sounds like fun," said Alex

"Daddy like basketball," the three year, Alexandra said proudly.

"You are invited to watch me go one on one against Adam tomorrow," offered Tony.

With the stands filled with Mossad people, especially the surprise appearance of Eli David. Moishe and Liat sat behind Tony's bench along with Dana and her family.

"Are you ready, Adam?" Tony asked.

"Yes."

"Good."

With a smooth move to his right, he passed by Adam and drive to the basketball. 1-0. This continued for the next ten minutes. 15-2. Tony had the ball He dribbled through his legs, stopped, pulled up, and took a jump suit. 16-2. He then managed to go on a short defensive burst stealing the ball and making it 17. One more possession and it was 18 then 19 and a final jump shot made it 20-2.

"Tony, I have just won several bets off of your skill," Moishe said as he congratulated him. "I owe dinner and many drinks."

"Thanks, Moishe," he sat down on the bench and buried his head in a towel. _I am getting way too old for playing basketball. _

In a tan linen suit and white shirt Eli with Chaim and Malachi tailing behind him walked across the basketball floor. He had a sly grin on his face, as he stopped in front of Tony and clapped.

"You have given my people a taste of humility. I congratulate you," he said.

"It was just a game of one and one," Tiny said as he felt his body beg for a hot shower.

"To the victor goes the spoilers. Moishe, Liat, and, of course, Tony; you are invited to my home for dinner and drinks. A celebration of sorts," he said.

"Aren't I already staying in your home?" Tony asked.

"You are staying in one David house. My house is the house Ziva and Tali were raised in. Come, go shower and we shall be off."

The Haifa home was more like a villa than a home. In the back of the house a porch sat on a hill overlooking olive trees and pine trees. To the side was a garden with a gazebo. As Tony and Moishe followed Eli to the porch to sit under an umbrella, he drank in the atmosphere. The home mixed the modern with the ancient. He was also shocked at how at ease certain of his people seemed in his home.

Liat headed off to the kitchen with Chaim, while Malachi and Adam got everyone cold Maccabee Beers. Of course, what he noticed most was the porch was the place for the higher ranking or respected and he sat there with Moishe.

"Your home is impressive Eli," Tony said.

"Ziva used to climb the pine trees," he said with an expression of remembrance on his face. "She was always a handful."

"She still is," said Tony.

Eli smiled: "Ray Cruz is gone and the information in the laptop is proving important. Good work, Tony. We are on the trail of Trent Kort now."

He raised his beer bottle and toasted him.

"Tomorrow Nettie will be coming for a visit. She will want to talk to you about Ziva, so I insist you be here," he said then noticed Tony's look of panic. "Don't worry. She is a good cook, so there will be a ying with the yang."

"What about your brother?" asked Moishe.

"He stays on his horse ranch and ignores the world. I am jealous of him," said Eli. "Do you like horses, Tony?"

"To bet on them," he answered, causing Eli to smile and Moishe to laugh.

"I feel the same way," said Moishe.

"They are beautiful creatures but dumb. For the desert I prefer a camel and a jeep for anywhere else," said Eli.

"Eli, I have you talked to NCIS yet?" asked Tony.

"Leon called me last night. It seems he had a visit from Agent Cruz. He was not a happy man," said Eli with a smile.

A salt water tinted breeze moved the leaves in the trees, as well as sent a shiver through the three men.

"I love the smell of salt water," said Tony.

"You grew in Long Island, New York, right?" said Eli.

"Yup."

"It must have been beautiful," remarked Eli.

"At times," was Tony answer.

Eli took a pair of dark glasses that made him look like Ari Onasis out of his pocket and shook his head.

"Parents have a way of giving children their best and their worst memories," Eli sighed.

"You've read my file," said Tony, not feeling so much exposed but like a character in a book. Everybody thought they knew him well, but they didn't really.

"I read your file before Ari's death then after Somalia I had that file updated by our intel analyst," he said. "I wanted to know the man who would risk so much for my daughter."

"What did you find out?"

"That you have a nice inheritance from your mother, Maura Paddington, which you hardly ever touch. Even though it would seem otherwise to people, money doesn't mean much to you," Eli said.

"Yeeck, money," Moishe interjected. "If I didn't need it to drink, eat, and bet then I would avoid it."

"Your father lost his father's trucking company due to bad management then spent yeas pursuing deal after deal. He is charming and a conman," Eli looked at Tony, who kept an ironic smile on his face.

"Sometimes I think I've inherited too much from Senior," said Tony.

"You have had a difficult relationship with your father. He had beaten you badly on at least one occasion and thereafter sent you off to summer camps and private schools until you took control of your life in college," Eli paused and let Tony comment.

"Thank God for athletic ability," was Tony's only comment.

"Your record as a police officer was originally overlooked by us. We emphasized your time at NCIS instead. We thought it more important. That was a mistake. You were a remarkable, selfless, courageous police officer, Tony. Your background actually does not prepare one for your record as a cop and special agent. You were misread by us. It was a mistake. I do not like mistakes," he admitted.

"Ziva once told me about how she disarmed a bomb and you refused to leave her side, even though you thought she was a fool for trying," said Moishe.

"That and your time as married assassination where you offered yourself up for her had a great effect on her," Eli added.

"The way her eyes softened when she talked about you, you'd think she was in love with you or something," said Moishe then chuckled.

"But how could she love Very Special Agent DiNozzo who could give our best instructors in seduction and sex lessons," chuckled Eli. "How many women have you loved Tony?"

"Loved or had sex with?" he replied. _If we are going to play this game, why not play it straight. I've got nothing to hide right now. _

"Loved?" said Eli.

"My mother, of course. Katie, Kate Todd…"

"Ari killed her. He shot her in the head," said Eli to Moishe with a shake of his head.

"Like my Miriam was taken from me," said Moishe.

"Paula Cassidy," he said.

"She died in a terrorist attack," Eli explained to Moishe.

Tony nodded yes then said: "Jenny reminded me of my mother."

"I miss her also. She was never meant to be a director of an agency, though. She was so much better as an agent," said Eli. "Anyone else?"

Tony took a long swig of his beer: "One other."

"Is this one at least still alive?" asked Moishe.

"Yes," he answered softly. _Alive and ninja kicking. _

"My Ziva," said Eli.

"Yes," Tony swallowed.

"Enjoy yourself while you are here, Tony. Don't be afraid in indulging in some physical activities. No one will hold it against you. If you ever are united with the one you love then make a commitment but until then do not allow yourself to get pent up," smiled Eli.

"What you do in Israel stays in Israel," said Moishe, who then laughed at his own joke.

"Rifkin was my fault, but this Cruz was a mistake that should have been avoided. Let's hope Ziva comes into her right mind and figures out that the man who saved her in Somalia deserves more than her respect," Eli said then took a sip of his beer.

"I didn't want to kill Rifkin," said Tony.

"The autopsy report could have fooled me," smiled Eli.

"He was trying to kill me. I had to kill him," stated Tony.

"Michael was a good officer. But his faults were obvious, but I just refused to see them," Eli said then took a sip of his beer. "He died in Ziva's arms, so, at least, he died well."

Moishe sighed: "Her arms would serve a living male who loves her instead. Right, Tony?"  
>Tony raised his beer bottle in a tasting motion and Moishe reciprocated.<p>

"Food, where is the food?" yelled Eli.

Liat came walking out onto the porch: "It is almost done. We have olives stuffed grape leaves, hummus, lamb and flat bread," she sounded pour with herself.

"I know Agent Gibbs believes that the Mossad is run like the mafia. He is right that I like to run it like a family, a dysfunctional family, but a family," Eli said.

"Gibbs, I want your team in my office now," said Vance.

Gibbs, Ziva, McGee, and Lake followed Vance up the stairs and into his office. As they made themselves comfortable at the conference table, Vance enacted his security measures then sat down. He looked tired, like a man who was trying to live in two time zones.

"I want your team ready in case you're needed to support an operation, which his taking place right now."

"Are we talking about DiNozzo's operation here, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

A slight smile crossed McGee's mouth while Ziva became rigid. With the exception of her conversations with Abby, she was not honest about her feelings towards Tony. Even in her talks with Abby, she wasn't completely honest.

"Yes, it is. Ray Cruz was one of the reasons he went to Israel. There are two others: Trent Kort and Michel Benoit," said Vance.

"Damn it, Leon, DiNozzo and Kort, that is not a good combination," said Gibbs.

"I didn't know it involved Kort when I sent him to Israel," said Vance.

"Kort and DiNozzo. They don't get along?" asked Lake.

"Think Godzilla and Mothra," said Mcgee.

"Oh," said Lake.

Both Gibbs and Vance stared at McGee.

"I guess Tony and his movie reference have rubbed off on me," said McGee.

"Who is this Michel Benoit?" asked Ziva.

"Nephew to Rene Benoit. And he is in the family's business," said Vance.

"Damn," sighed Gibbs. _I need to get in a position to protect Tony's six. _

"Most of this operation will take place in the Middle East. It seems Kort as a rogue agent hides in the West Bank and does his business out of Beirut," said Vance. "As for Benoit, he lives in five different locations at different points of the year. What I want is all our attention, all our resources, all eyes paying attention to either Kort or Benoit entering this country because DiNozzo and Mossad will not be far behind them," Vance ordered.

"Do we know what Benoit is interested purchasing or stealing?" asked Gibbs.

"Predator drones with hellfire missiles. We don't want those in terrorist hands," said Vance.

"Predators are manufactured by General Atomics in San Diego," said McGee.

"We should up the security there," said Vance.

"McGee, I want everything on Benoit and Kort that we can get. Interpol, CIA, IRS, everything. Use Abby if you have to. Ziva get in touch with your contacts and see if you can find anything out," Gibbs ordered.

"I will Gibbs," Ziva said. _I need to speak to my father._

"What do you want me to do?" asked Lake.

"You get everyone lunch," said Gibbs.

Vance released the security measures and then Gibbs and his team stood up and marched out of the office. Ziva quickened her pace to catch up and talk to Gibbs.

"I may be in late tomorrow," she said.

"Why?"

"Some of my contacts are easier to get ahold of at night then during the day."

"See you when you get in then," said Gibbs.

Everyone sat around the breakfast table enjoying what was consider breakfast: an Israeli salad made of cucumber, onions, tomatoes, red bell pepper with olive oil, lemon juice, salt, pepper and coriander on it along with toast and strong tea. There was also melon and watermelon on the table. Since the Israeli tea had little appeal to him, Tony sat on the porch sipping a coffee and watching the breeze move the tree branches.

The telephone rang and rang until Eli answered it. Tony looked at his watch. It was 8 in the morning. With tea cup in one hand and wireless phone in the other Eli walked out onto the porch and sat beside Tony under the umbrella.

"We can forego the lecture, Zivelah," Eli said with a smirk. "Would you prefer to speak in Hebrew or we can continue in English, the language of your newly adopted country?"

"_Benzona! Aba, I will speak in English because it keeps me calmer right now and it is best I stay calm now," _she said.

"You called me, bat, so speak," he sighed.

Tony looked at him as if to say should I go? Eli shook his head no and motioned him to stay seated.

"_Ray Cruz was at NCIS…"_

"Is his wrist still broken and cheek bone bruised?"

"_Yes_," she said.

_Oh, goody, they are talking about Ray. _Tony sipped his coffee.

"Moishe has taught Tony well," Eli said proudly.

"_That is why I called. Tony should be back here in DC not in…" _

"Haifa enjoying breakfast. Do you know he beat Adam Weiss one on one in Basketball yesterday? He has also given kids lessons on American football. I am thinking of keeping him in the country as a sports coach," Eli smiled.

"_Do not try to get me off the track, Aba. Tony is not trained to deal with what you have involved in."_

"I disagree, Zivelah. He is more than trained and more than capable."

"_Since when have you found him capable?"_

"The more I get to know him the more I like him. I am thinking of offering a trade with Vance. He can keep Malachi and we keep Tony," chuckled Eli.

"_Do not joke!"_

"I am not joking," he said in a tone that sent a shiver down Tony's spine.

"_He is not a killer,"_ said Ziva.

"Yet, he has killed. I'd rather a man who has to kill rather than one who wants to kill in my service," he said.

"_You know Tony's history with Kort and Benoit family. His life is in danger."_

"Tony," Eli looked at him. "Is your life in danger?"

"Only when Liat drives," he answered.

"See, he has just told me his life is in danger only when Liat drives," chuckled Eli.

"_Tony is in your presence?" _

"He is sitting beside me having breakfast on the porch and staring at the olive trees. Later today Nettie will be here to enjoy his company and tonight I thought he and Liat could go out to a disco."

"_I wish to talk to Tony," _Ziva said calmly, even though her heart was starting to beat faster.

"Zivelah, I want my officer in a good frame of mind for his next mission. He doesn't need to be lectured and told what he can't do," said Eli.

"_Aba, let me speak to Tony!"_

Eli put his hand over the mouthpiece and said: "Do you want to speak to Ziva?"

Tony closed his eyes and sighed. Yes, he wished to talk to her, but no he didn't wish to be lectured by her.

"Why not?" he said.

Eli handed him the phone and Tony said: "Sono tutto tua."

"_Tony, I read your letter. Why did you say it in a letter but not to my face?" _she asked in a voice that broke his heart.

"Con te dimentico," he said keeping it an Italian so he had some distance.

"_In English, Tony, did you mean what you wrote."_

"Every last word."

"_And yet you still left and let me think my future was with Ray," _she said.

"Ziva, I know what I feel, but I don't know what you feel," he told her.

"_Non voglio perderti," _she replied.

"I don't want to lose you, either. But is that love?" he asked her.

"_I want to tell you how I feel to your face, not in a letter and not over the telephone," _she said.

"Then it will have to wait until this assignment is over. We are close to knowing where Kort is located then after him there is Michel Benoit. I am going to finish what I started. Tu sei la mia vita," he said then hung up.

"The conversation is over?" asked Eli.

"Oh, it sure is," Tony said.

"You handle yourself well enough. I suspect now that Ziva will be pursuing you and not you pursuing her. That is the way it should be," he laughed.

"Do you want that?" Tony asked.

"I have come to accept that Ziva will never marry who I want her to marry, so I must hope that she marries well. If it were you she married then she would be marrying well," admitted Eli.

"You don't mind if I'm stunned by what you just said," Tony said.  
>"I expect you are," Eli smiled. "Now that we have her on hook, why don't we keep her there for now?"<p>

**Chapter Seven**

Gibbs walked into the six in the morning to find much to his surprise Ziva was already there. He stopped at her desk while she finished up her telephone messages.

"I thought you were going to be late?" he said then took a sip of his coffee.

"I couldn't sleep after speaking to my father," she said then paused, "and Tony."

"You talked to DiNozzo. About what?"

"His letter to me," she said. "And I don't want a lecture about Rule twelve."

"How about Rule Fifty-one?" he said.

"I have never heard of that one."

"Sometimes I'm wrong," he smiled. "What did your father say?"

"He wants to keep Tony and he was not kidding. I know when he is being manipulative or joking, but he meant this. I believe Tony has impressed them so far."

"DiNozzo," Gibbs sighed with exasperation. "When I want him to succeed he holds back, but when he should hold back, he gives his all."

"He is infuriating," agreed Ziva.

"Which is why you love him," he smiled and walked away to his desk.

"Love him? I… I believe, Gibbs, you are exaggerating what Tony and I," she said defensively.

Gibbs sat back. On the whole he didn't believe agents should have relationships. Before Tony joined his team, he thought agents who worked together should on the whole be professional and that it. He had already a special relationship with Abby, but it was one of protection, fatherly, and it was tested daily in the field. But Tony started to break down his barriers. Movie reference by movie reference, act of companionship after companionship, he burrowed his way past Gibbs defensives. The Kate joined them and his defenses weakened even more. Then McGee joined them and he had a family. Tony and Ziva needed family and he could no longer stand in the way.

"Before Kate died she spent days with Tony as he was in isolation trying to beat the plague. At first, I thought this was a strong display of partnership, but I was wrong. I misread it. It was love," he said.

"She loved him," Ziva said softly.

"And I think DiNozzo was starting to fall in love with her," Gibbs shook his head trying to make the pain of the memories go away. "He came back to work early just when Ari started playing with us. There was a car down a hill we were checking it. Tony was causing trouble and Kate and McGee had enough of him when he saw a bomb under the car. Do you know what he did?"

"No."

"He told them to run and he set the bomb off. The car blew before we now it McGee, Kate, and I are hitting the asphalt with pieces of car and tire around. I'll never forget how Kate called his name. I did realize it but it was the voice of someone in love fearing for the life she loved," he shook his head. "He made it up the hill then back at NCIS Ducky checked him out and he needed sleep and rest. And Kate said: Tony, I should take you home and get you in bed. We thought it was an amusing slip of the tongue, but it wasn't. It was love. Few lays later Ari shot her in the head and Tony had her blood all over his face. They had missed their chance to share anything. Don't miss your chance with him, Ziva."

He looked at her and saw she was almost in tears.

"Now that was the most since I've said since I talked to Shannon. Why don't you check Abby's lab. McGee and her were going to try to hack some information for us." "Sure, Gibbs," said aaazica starting to walk away.

"Oh, Ziva," he said stopping her. "When we get DiNozzo, don't let him going wandering away again."

"I won't, Gibbs."

With more energy than she'd shown and over a month, she walked elevator. Talking it down to the lab, she entered the forensic scientist work place. Abby was at work, while McGee was asleep on the futon.

"Morning, Abby," Ziva whispered.

"Hey, Ziva, tell Gibbs we'll have something this afternoon then we can have Tony back in no time."

"I talked to Tony last night."

Abby spun around on her stool. She looked an excited child. "Ohhh. Ziva tell me is he okay," she pleaded.

"He sounded fine. Abby."

"Just fine?"

"We fought a little."

Abby smiled.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Because you love each other," she said then gave Ziva a big hug and turned back to her work, leaving Ziva to stand there and shake her head in confusion.

"I admit that you are handsome, especially the green eyes, but you know and I handsome man who is aware of it, can be vainer than a woman," Aunt Nettie lectured Tony, as she and Liat cooked dinner.

"I like to think that I am as vain as a woman not vainer," smiled Tony.

Aunt Nettie was taller than Ziva and lean for her age. Her hair she allowed to grey and pulled it back, but it was her eys that captivated Tony. She had eyes like Ziva.

"You have charm, I admit that," she then turned to Liat. "Do you find him charming?"

"He can be."

"Do you find him handsome?"

"I prefer Middle Eastern types, but I would not throw in out of bed."

"She wouldn't throw you out of bed," said Nettie. "What do you think of that?"

"It sounds like she is a little too rough during sex," he smiled.

"I like that smile."

Tony sat on a stool at the counter and watched the women cook. Moishe, Malachi, Chaim, Adam, and Eli were watching a football game, or soccer as Tony called, on TV. Tony kept Nettie company.

"What is for dinner?"

"Lamb Tagine with Prunes and Apricot, and sweet potatoes and rice. For dessert we are having Israeli baklava with coffee and cognac," Nettie said.

"Sound delicious," he said.

"You are Italian. We aren't having pasta so you are disappointed in the meal," she said.

"I am Italian, so I know never to argue with a woman who is cooking a meal for me," he replied.

"You are smarter than you look," Nettie laughed. "Liat, do you think Tiny and Ziva make a good couple?"

"I do not know Ziva well," she answered.

"Then I will give my opinion," Nettie smiled. "Ziva is beautiful and a handful. She has always been a handful, even as a baby. Once she learned to crawl, her poor mother had to chase her all over this house. It got worse when she learned to talk."

"She hasn't change much," Tony grinned.

"I know. You've already chase her to many places, haven't you? Israel and Somalia being two of those places," she said.

"The food smells wonderful," he said.

"Nettie's food always smells wonderful," Eli said from behind Tony's back.

"You've been doing business," Nettie said to him.

"Such is my life," he said then tapped Tony on the shoulder to have him to follow him outside.

Tony got off the stool and inhaled. Just the energy around Eli told him that something was up. _It's amusing that I've gotten to know Eli David well enough to start to read him. Then again I can read Gibbs' moods and that is like reading braille with gloves on. _

They stood on the porch in time to see the sun start to set and dusk prepare the sly for night.

"I got a call on a secure phone. Certain information has been gleamed from the laptop," he started to say then stopped. "Magnificent the change of day?"

"And fleeting," added Tony.

"Kort is meeting with a buyer at an outdoor café in Beirut. We are doing to send a two person team into Beirut to collect intel then get get back to Tel Aviv," he said.

"I know Kort well and he knows me," said Tony.

"I know. Which is why I want you there. I am thinking that you know him well enough to be able to read him," said Eli.

"Probably."

"Liat has been in and out of Beirut several times for various reasons. You will leave in two days," he said.

"Sounds good."

"Tony, are you prepared to kill?" asked Eli.

"Why?"

"All of my people are trained to kill. Most of them have killed in battle and some have assassinated individuals. They know this about each other, so there is never a doubt wht their partner will do. Are you, NCIS Special Agent DiNizzo, ready to kill?" he asked again in a way to point out to Tony he was not really one of Eli's people, he was a wild card.

"Eli, Liaison Agent Anthony DiNozzo will protect his partner's six at all cost," he said. "If morte is called for then morte it is."

"Liaison Agent DiNozzo it appears is one of my people and I can trust him with the life of my other people. That gives me some relief," Eli said.

"Do you expect I'll have to kill?"

"To get in and out of Beirut without being discovered, arrested, tortured and killed, I believe you and Liat will have to do many things. Do what you must to complete the mission and come home," he said.

"Home. I don't have a home," Tony smiled.

"You do now, Anthony. Like Adam, Malachi, Chaim, Moishe, and Liat, you are one of my personal soldiers now. You have a home with me," Eli laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I find it amusing that you have a home with me and my won daughter does not," he said.

"You may have ridden her a little too hard, Eli," Tony said deciding to be bold.

"I was my best. I could count on her to get the mission done at any costs and come home. At some point I forgot she was my daughter," he admitted. "She became Officer David to me."

"Well, now she is only your daughter. You should keep that in mind," Tony said. "Send her a birthday gift this year. It is coming up soon."

"November 12th," he said. "Maybe I'll send her…"

"A basket from home with items she can't get in the US," Tony said. "A gift and a reminder."

"And what will you send her?" he asked.

Tony reached into his pocket and took his NCIS badge out and handed it to him. If anyone should hold his badge for him, it should be Ziva.

"Put this in the basket," he said

"You're badge."

"It does me no good in Beirut and as long as I am working for you, I am more Mossad than NICS," he said.

He nodded his head and said: "You're good at gift giving. I could have used you for birthdays and anniversaries"

**Chapter Eight**

It was a snowy day, so Ziva arrived at work in no mood to talk. First she has to defrost her car, then shovel it out even though it was only two inches and then she had to change clothes because the ones she had chosen were now wet from snow. Sitting at her desk she worked with her head down. McGee was down with Abby track Kort's bank accounts, while Lake went through US bank records and Gibbs did whatever Gibbs did.

At ten Hank from the mailroom came into the bullpen carrying a large basket. He placed it down on Ziva's desk.

"This was a special delivery, Agent David. Enjoy," he said then left.

Ziva stared at the gift basket and Lake and Gibbs watched her. She started to pull the cellophane off revealing treats from her homeland. First was two bottles of wine from her favorite winery, Tulip; next, was a bag of Beigle & Beigle Sesame Zaatar crackers; a 9 oz. jar of Alili black olive tapenade; a jar of Barkat Pomegranate spread; date spread; Hashahar chocolate spread parve; a jat of Achut tahina; Aicham white truffles; a can of Aegean stuffed grape leaves; a can of Israeli tomatoes; a bottle of Israeli balsamic vinegar; a bottle of Israeli extra virgin olive oil; spices: Galil paprika, doah, Pereg all spice, Pereg coriander, Pereg cumin, Pereg green dil, and sea salt from Israel; and finally Elite Aladin Turkish coffee and Ahmad Tea earl Grey. Amongst these items was an envelope. She picked it up and felt it. There was weight to it.

She tore open the envelope and took out a letter first. It was from her father.

_Zivelah,_

_AS taste of your homeland for your birthday. Enjoy. _

_Eli_

_PS Tony sends an item he says he trusts no one with but you. He'll pick it when the time is right. Keep it safe. _

Putting the letter down, she turned the envelope upside down to have his NCIS badge drop out into her right hand. _His badge. _She closed her hand around it then put it in right pant pocket.

She looked up to see Gibbs staring at her desk and all the items on it.

"From Israel?" he asked.

"Yes," she said feeling slightly overwhelmed.

"Happy birthday, Ziva," he smiled.

"Thank you, Gibbs." _Eli usually didn't have the time or the mind to think of such a thoughtful gift. This is Tony's influence. Elohim bless him and look after him. Only God knows what my father is having him do. _

She began to pack up the basket.

They came into Beirut on a tourist boat. They were honeymooning couple, Michael and Isobel Mann. Tony liked the idea of being Michael Mann. In true honeymoon fashion Liat couldn't keep her hands off of him. She kissed his cheek, his lips, and his hand. If the I.S.F., Internal Security Forces, or military intelligence, Moukhabarat-al Jaish, caught a glimpse of them they would be unmistakably a sexually excited just married couple and that's all.

As Tony checked them into the Sheraton's Four Points Beirut Hotel, Liat grabbed his silk tie and pulled his face close enough so that she could passionately attack his mouth when she was done she nipped his ear and whispered: "We are being followed. More than likely our room will be bugged. Be prepared to ravish me when we get into the room."

She let go of Tony's tie and he stood up straight and adjusted himself. Liat looked at him and said: "I love you, Michael."

"I love you, too, honey lips," he answered, as if he had called her honey lips a million times. _I am going to burn in hell for this one. Damn, just keep focusing that this is an undercover mission, a Mossad undercover mission. I have to do what needs to be done to complete the mission and come home. _

Liat smiled. Firstly, she liked the nickname and, secondly, she liked how easily he dropped into character. The clerk called for someone to take their bags up and gave Tony a key card to get into the room.

After Tony tipped the man with their luggage, he turned to see Liat shedding her clothes. As she stripped herself bar, Tony took his i-Pod out of his pocket then slipped it in an i-pod stand and played a list. The first song up was Jeff Buckley singing _Hallelujah_.

He joined her in the bedroom. While they kissed, she helped him get of his suit. Tony allowed his senses to drift as they performed this sexual dance. "_While you faith was strong you needed proof, you saw her bathing on the roof. Her beauty and moonlit overthrew you," _Buckley sang and Tony thought of Ziva. His body started to respond to Liat's touch.

"We need to check each room for bugs," she whispered in his right ear. "We need to have sex in each room."

Tony smiled and thanked God it was a suite. He grabbed her by her hair and kissed her passionately. As she moved onto the bed, she grabbed her something out of her bag. He thought it was a smartphone, when when she started to use it in her right hand while they had sex, he figured it was a bug scanner. _Better than having McGee check the room. _

When they were done in the bedroom they moved to the bathroom and the shower. As the warm water relaxed his body, Liat did things to make relaxing difficult. Turing the table he allowed her some sometime to scan the bathroom, while he made sure she they bugs picked up plenty of her screams of pleasure.

With the bedroom and bathroom done they entered the liviff room area. Tony sat down on the couch and Liat straddled him. Just then Chris Isaak started to sing _Wicked Games_. "_The world was on fire and no one could save me but you." _Just that lyric reminded him once again of Ziva. Involuntarily, his body responded to Liat and he took control of their situation.

Liat began to kiss his neck then came up and licked his ear and whispered: "I wish there were more rooms." Tony began to thrust harder making her choke on her breathing as she didn't know whether to scream or breathe.

When it was over Tony was exhausted. Liat was even more than a little wobbly legged, as she answered the door and accepted room service.

"I got you glass of V-8," she said and handed it to him. "Trust me, Michael, drink it. You need to regain your strength."

"I would never argue with you, honey lips."

"He is a bottle of water. I also got you a steak sandwich, frites, and a bottle of cold beer," she said as she handed him a terry cloth robe.

"You're an angel," he said getting out of bed after drinking the V-8. "What are you having?"

"A club sandwich and beer, darling," she smiled. "You did most of the work."

As they sat down at the table to eat, Liat made eye contact with him. She put up six fingers then pointed to her eyes and put up three fingers. Next she pointed to her ears and put up three fingers. Tony nodded to let her know he understood. _Six bugs. Three are audio and three are visual. Great. I hope we put on a good enough show for them. Definitely rated xxx. _

"We should sleep tonight and go sightseeing tomorrow," she said.

"Sounds perfect, honey lips," he said. "You I let the clerk know a time when to wake us?"

"Don't worry, darling, I will wake you."

"Good. Let's finishing eating then and go to bed."

"Isn't it too early yet to go to bed?" Liat teased.

_Oh, goody, I've turned a trained spy into a coy sex machine. I'm not sure I want to be James Bond any longer. _

"We'll find a way to pass the time," he grinned. _Liat is hot and Ziva is smoldering. I prefer smoldering. _

That night Liat kept him going for several hours, not letting him fall asleep until one in the morning. He awoke to her straddling him and riding his morning glory. _I think she likes undercover work too much. _When she was done riding him, she fell on to his body and rested.

"I am going to miss you this way, she whispered to him.

Not really knowing how to respond to her honesty, he kissed her passionately. Like with Abby, the sex was great, but he wasn't in love with Liat. He hadn't made love with her, but had passionate, monkey sex. As far as passionate monkey sex went, though, it was amazing. But it was also lacking. _What has happened to me? This used to be enough for me, but now I want more. Now I want love. I want Ziva. _

Liat lay on top of him. He let her. She weighed almost nothing. He looked at the clock. It was six in the morning. He guessed he must have been her morning exercise. Kort wasn't due at the outdoor café until two. They could rest until then.

Tony wore a fedora and dark glasses to go along with a tan bush shirt and blue jeans. In his backpack was his Jericho and ammo. Liat dressed almost like him, except with the hat. They sat down in the restaurant across the street from the outdoor café Kort was schedule to be at. A tip got them a seat by the window so that they keep an eye out for Kort.

"What a lovely day," said Liat.

It was November and 81 degrees. _I kind of miss the cold of winter. _Liat took a camera out of her backpack and snapped a couple of pictures then out it down on the table facing out of the window at the café.

As Tony looke out the window he saw Kort. He wore a snap brim hat, a tan suit and had a black patch over his right eye. He sat down with an attractive blond woman and a man with brown hair and beard. They became to talk. Liat snapped a few photos.

"We should follow him," she said.

"No, we should follow the couple. We know where he going to go back to."

"Okay," she smiled.

"You're not arguing me with, really?"

"If I do, does it mean we get to make up with sex?" she asked with a smile.

"Liat, you don't like me," he said.

"Tony, we are now partners and… intimate. I don't hate you. You're better than having Adam as a partner."

"Are you intimate with Adam?"

"No. Malachi, yes. But not Adam. I like you more than Malachi. Much more," she smiled.

_He thought of Eli's words calling Mossad one big dysfunctional family. Was this what he meant? Had he really joined the family? _

They followed the couple to an apartment near the downtown area, which used to be a destroyed war zone. There were still ghosts of the old war torn troubles of Beirut in once fine buildings now standing as bombed out shells, but these were fewer and fewer. The apartment the couple used was across of such a building.

Tony and Liat stepped into the bombed out building to hide while Liat took pictures of the building. Taking the Jericho out of his bag, Tony stuck it in the small of back then covered it up with his shirt. Unexpectedly, they heard some rocks fall and saw dust fall from above them. Tony pointed up then he pointed at Liat then pointed to the ground. He mouthed the words: stay here.

He then took off to find his way up to the next levels. A good portion of the middle of the building was missing, so he looked for a stairwell. He found one and started up the stairs trying not to make any sounds. Checking the second floor, there was no one there. He went to the third floor and noticed that they were now one level above the apartment build windows were the couple were. Making his way quietly to the fourth floor, he saw that someone had set up a sniper rifle across from the apartment, but they were gone.

Knowing it wasn't a good idea he walked over to the sniper rifle. He looked across the street. A curtain was pulled back and he saw the couple arguing. Someone wanted them dead. _Okay, Tony – who would want them dead? Kort needs them alive. We are watching them. Who's left? _

He turned to leave to see a man dressed in black standing in front of him. The man had a knife in his hand and he slashed out at Tony catching him in the arm and cutting his arm. The man then tried to stick Tony with the knife, but he dodged it. Moishe's training kicked in and he avoided the knife then he slapped the guy in the ear hard enough to puncture his eardrum. He followed that up with a kick in the man's ass then gave a good shove to see him fall four stories to the cement below. He made a hard thud noise when he landed.

Tony returned the first floor to find that Liat dragged the body back into the building and was searching it. She looked up at him.

"He's Lebanonese military intel. We need to get back to Israel."

"How?" Toy asked.

"Get to the beach, swim out a short distance and a fast boat will pick us up," she said.

"Sure you sure there will be a fast boat out there?"

"Yes. As long as we are in Lebanon a fast boat will check the same area at midnight until our mission is over."

Tony looked at his watch. It was seven in the evening. "We have five hours to get there and swim to the spot."

"Plenty of time. First we need to take care of your arm," Liat said. She pulled a first aid kit out of her bag and checked his wound.

"Nice slice. Bleeding badly," she said. She wiped it with alcohol, put a salve on it then bandage it.

"Let's go. We have to get to the beach," she said then picked up her bag and started out of the building. Tony followed her.

They were headed to Ramlet al Baida. By ten o'clock Tony was feeling a chill, so Liat gave him some water and an antibiotic. When they reached the beach Tony stopped and asked: "how much farther?"

She pointed to a hill.

"That's about an hour's jog along the beach," he said.

"I know." She took off her boots, socks and bush shirt stripping down to her t shirt.

Tony took of his boots, socks and fedora. He tossed aside his backpack and shook his head.

"I hate running in the sand," He complained.

"Pretend it is grass," she said then took off with her backpack over her shoulders.

He followed after her. They kept up a good pace for the first half hour then started to slow. Even though he had been running for exercise and training more of his life, he hated it. In the case of running in sand, he really hated it. His lungs, already scarred, were burning and wanting more air than he was taking in. He ignored them. If Liat could do this then he could do it.

By the time they got to the spot she pointed at, he was bathed in sweat and wheezing. Liat tossed him a bottle of water to drink.

"Are you a good swimmer?" she asked.

"Good enough."

Just then from the top of the hill several men in uniforms started firing at them tearing up the sand around them with bullets.

"Security forces!" she yelled "follow me."

Liat ran towards the water where the rough surf awaited them. As they ran a bullet hit her in the shoulder knocking her down. Tony stopped to help her up then he ripped the arm off his shirt and tied it around the wound on her shoulder.

"We have to keep going," she barked.

They started into the water. As Tony dove into a wave, he felt a burning sensation in his right side, but he ignored it. They started swimming out to sea. He followed her hoping she knew what she was doing.

When they got to some calmer waters, he looked back to see that they were a good distance from shore. He looked at Liat who was starting to shiver, which he thought was amusing because he felt hot. He saw over her then swam over to her and took her into her arms to give her warmth.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

She glared at him then put her head on his shoulder. _I'm starting to get real tired. Damn it, I don't want to drown. _He heard a slapping nose close by, as if water was breaking against an object. He looked up to see a back rubber boat with a serious motor and two men dressed in black.

"Shalom," one of them said.

Liat looked up and spoke Hebrew to them. They immediately pulled them up into the boat they took off, hugging the shore and leaving Beirut in the distance.

"Ahh, both of you are injured, huh?" said the one not working the motor.

"What's a mission without losing a pint of blood, right?" Tiny joked.

He took a needle out of a medkit and stuck it in Tony. Before Tony could ask him what it was the world became much calmer and the ocean became a lot calmer. Within a few minutes he could longer keep his eyes open and went to sleep.

**Chapter Nine **

If there was one thing Tony knew it was hospitals and he was in one now. Looking around the room he spied a Star of David, a couple of photographs of places on Israel, and an IV dripping what he thought was either saline solution or medicine into him. Closing his eyes for a moment he knew he had a knife wound in his arm and it felt like a minor gunshot wound in his side. Of course even the most minor GSW in the side usually meant a cracked o broken rib. AS deep breath told him it was couple of ribs.

_I wonder how Liat is. I know she had at least one GSW in the shoulder and she was shivering the last time I saw her. _

The door of his room opened and Eli David walked in wearing a tuxedo. He looked tired.

"You are awake," said Eli.

"Wide awake and bored."

"You should have been at the dinner I just came from," he sighed.

Grabbing a chair he sat down beside the bed.

"An evening of politics," he said. "I'd rather be shot."

"How is Liat?"

He smiled: "You ask about your partner first. Good. Liat is fine. She got a slight infection from her shoulder wound but without a week or two, the two of you will be back in action."

"I take it that you identified the couple."

"We identified the woman. She works at Atomic General in San Diego. They make predators. The man we are working on. As a matter of fact I have give Leon an update and request his help."

"Don't tell them I was shot," Tony requested.  
>"I have to. Leon knows me well enough to know if I am keeping something from him. Don't worry you won't be recalled."<p>

"When can I get out of here?" he asked.

"Two days. Then you must do three weeks of re-training with Moishe and his people. That is the Mossad way. We have to keep our weapons sharp and ready to use," said Eli.

"So I am a Mossad weapon now."

"The military intel man you killed was a Christian. He was trying to keep terrorist out of his country," said Eli. "When you are released I have told Adam to drive you to the nearest Catholic Church. I know you aren't a religious man, Tony, much like myself, but I have found after killing someone in self-defense, even though that person didn't deserve it, a holy place brings solace and even perspective. Sometimes it is good to know that there are those who live lives the exact opposite as us."

Tony felt his mood deflate. He had killed an innocent man. Yes, he needed to do it. He couldn't allow him to take out that couple, or Kort and Benoit would slip through their fingers, but it didn't change that he had a killed a good guy.

"I know that expression. Guilt. I see it in the mirror every morning when I wake up and every evening when I go to bed."

"I fucked up, didn't I?" said Tony.

"No. You did very well," Eli said then stood up. "This journey we are on has just begun. Remember, three weeks of training."

"Shalom, Eli," Tony said.  
>"Shalom, Anthony."<p>

**PART TWO**

**Shadow Shadows**

**Then thou, whose shadow shadows doth make bright,**

**How would thy shadow's form form happy show.**

**Sonnet 43, William Shakespeare. **

**Chapter One**

Three weeks of retraining and Tony felt like he was sharper and stronger. Like the last time, Moishe gave him personal attention, which was a curse and a blessing.

"You are getting better at Krav Maga, though your knife skills are still lacking. A knife isn't just for throwing. It is for blocking and craving up an opponent," said Moishe.

"Anything you say Sensei," bowed Tony.

"Not more of this _Kung fu_ shit. You are not David Carradine," laughed Moishe.

"It would be kind of cool if I was," smiled Tony, as he and Moishe exited the warehouse.

It was a chilly afternoon for Tel Aviv, which meant that it was around 77 degrees.

"I can't believe I'm getting used to this weather," said Tony as he felt a chill.

"December - Israel is filled with Christian this time of the year, you must be happy," said Moishe.

"Bethlehem is in Palestinian city. Eli won't let me anywhere near it," said Tony.

"Can't blame him. He needs you to finish what you have started," said Moishe. "Has Eli invited you to Haifa for Hanukkah?"

"Yes, and you?" asked Tony.

"Of course. As well as Liat, Adam, Chaim, and Malachi, Dana and her family and the lovely Nettie," he said. "Do not worry. It is a very relaxed Hanukkah."

"That reminds me I have to shop for gifts to send to NCIS for Christmas and Hanukkah. Santa Tony can't be absent this year," he smiled.

"I recommend you go to the outdoor bazaars. If you are willing to quibble over the price then you can get a good price," he said. "What am I talking about – I'll go with you. I love arguing vendors down."

"Thank you, Moishe," said Tony. "You can help me buy Hanukkah gifts."

"My favorite color is blue and I like any that accentuates my eyes," he smiled.

"Come on, let's go," Tony said.

The bullpen was lacking in activity. They had solved the death of a Marine Gunny, a jealous lover, and the work dealing with Tony's assignment was on the back burner until Tony was back in the field. When Vance explained that he had been wounded in a op to get intel and that we was being assigned three weeks of retraining, Ziva had to explain that it wasn't punishment for getting shot but SOP.

"Hey," McGee said excitedly, "look it snowing. I love snow at Christmas time."

"You would have loved Korea," mumbled Gibbs.

Abby and Ducky entered the bullpen looking as bored as Gibbs team.

"I believe we have hit a holiday lull," announced Ducky.

"Gibbs, I need something to do or I am going to start making Christmas decorations downstairs," complained Abby.

"Special delivery," Hank announced as he came in with a mail cart full of gift wrapped presents. "These are for you from Israel."

He smiled then left. The first one to the gifts was Abby, who smiled and jumped up and down: "They are from Tony."

Vance walked into the bullpen with a smile on his face. He had expedited the gifts to NCIS: "Well, Miss Scuito, do you go by age or beauty?"

"Age, director. The nuns taught me well," she said then rummage through until she found the gift with Ducky's name on it. She handed it to Ducky, who opened to find a leather bound book.

"It is the works of Flavius Josephus, The Antiquities of the Jews," he said with a smile. "Well done, Anthony."

"Here Gibbs, you're next," said Abby as she handed him his gift.

Gibbs unwrapped it then placed it on his desk. It was a bottle of fine Israel whiskey, Jura.

"That's fine stuff," said Vance examining the bottle. He out it back down.

"It won't go to waste."

"I think this belongs to you, Director," said Abby as she handed him a gift for each of his children, his wife, and himself.

Vance smiled: "I have to remember to send something to DiNozzo."

"Open yours, Leon, said Gibbs. "We had to."

"Okay," he said then he opened his. It was a sandal wood box that housed prayer beads made out of olive wood. "I have to admit I'm touched by these."

Abby brought the next gift to McGee.

"I thought we are going by age," he said.

"Open it, McGee," she demanded.

"It's the software Babylon. It a single click translation source, dictionary, and information source. I can put this on my computer and…"

"You like it, McGee," barked Gibbs.

"Yes, boss."

"Here. There is one for Agent Lake," Abby said then she handed him a gift. He opened it.

"It's a IDf survival knife in a sheath," he said with a smile.

"Rule 9. DiNozzo always remembered that rule," said Gibbs proudly.

"What's going on?" said Jimmy as he entered the bullpen.

"Here Jimmy, Tony sent this for you," Abby said.

Jimmy opened it and smiled: "I don't know what it is, but it is beautiful."

Ziva got up from her desk and took the scroll from him.

"It is a Ketubah, a Jewish wedding contract. This one is handmade and illuminated," she said. "The calligraphy and drawings are beautiful."

"Yeah, it's a piece of art," Jimmy said proudly.

"I will translate it for you later, Jimmy," Ziva said.

"Thanks, Ziva."

"I'm going to open my now," said Abby.

"Oooh, look at this," she cooed. "Sterling silver, heavy and with writing on it I can't read, but I like it."

Ziva looked at it: "It is a Kabbalah ring. The writing is Hebrew."

Ziva looked the cart which still had eight gifts in it. She smiled: Hanukkah. Abby looked at her: "The rest of them are yours."

"I know," she said.  
>"Don't you at least open one for the first day of Hanukkah, even if today isn't Hanukkah," Abby said in one breath.<p>

"It is a sterling silver bracelet," she said more moved by it than she thought she would be. _You are always surprising me, Tony._

"It's beautiful. What does it say?" Abby asked.

"Ani Ledodi vedodi Li. It means: I am for my beloved and my beloved is for me," she said.

"Oh, Ziva, that is beautiful. I mean it. Beautiful."

"I know it is, Abby," she said with a tear in her eye.

"Your gifts went over well," said Eli, as he found Tony in the backyard sipping a beer. "Moishe especially like the Bruce Lee book on his martial art of Jeet Kune Do. Ahh, Liat, thought the silk scarf beautiful."

"It was fun buying them," said Tony.

"As for me, a bottle of Courvoiser VSOP was unexpected. How did you know I liked cognac?" he asked.

"Just a guess. Tomorrow you get a bottle of Cabo Wabo Tequila," he smiled.

"Cabo Wabo. By the end of Hanukkah I will be an alcoholic," he smiled.

"I doubt that," Tony replied.

"Our analyst believe Kort will be going to the US to put together a team to steal a predator or two," he said.

"The boyfriend of the blond?"

"He is an ex-special forces turned merc. I believe Kort is using him to out together the team," said Eli.

"Where are they?"

"We'll know that in a day or two or more," he said "Be ready to go to the states with Liat and Malachi sometime after Hannukkah."

"Not Adam."

"Malachi and Liat have worked together and he is looking to prove himself."

"Will NCIS be involved?" Tony asked.

"I'll be in touch with Leon. If NCIS is involved I want Gibbs team," Eli said.

"Are you sure about that?"

"Sur enough, Tony," he said looked at Tony. "Did you like your gift?"

"A Grande Complication Blancpain watch. How can I argue with such a fine watch?" he said.

"I noticed you dress well but your watch was not up to your suits. I'm glad you like it."

"The third night I got you a bottle of Brandy from the Tishbi's Estate."

"Tony. I am sorry I can't let you go back to NCIS."

"We'll see," he smiled.

**Chapter Two**

"You never told me what else Tony got you for Hanukkah," Abby said as she worked on her computer in her lab.

"A i-Pod with Israeli Pop music download in it; a Nook with books in Hebrew; a silk scarf; ear rings; a DVD of Sounds of Music subtitled in Hebrew; an IDF Swiss Army Knife; and…," she paused for a moment.

"That's seven. What's the last gift?" she said.

"A jewelry box made of Olive wood," she said.

"In other words an empty ring box," Abby smiled. "You have to love his style. He is both mocking Ray because his box is expensive and teasing you because you know that you two have to talk and who knows what it will about."

"I put his NCIS badge in it," she smiled.

"Very clever, Ziva," Abby laughed. "Timmy has to take lesson in gift giving from Tony."

"Gibbs wanted to know if you have tracked the couple Mossad told us about."

"Dyann North works at Atomic General in RD department. She has been dating a Vince Quill, ex-Green Beret and current merc for hire, for six years. She is in San Diego and he is currently in Montreal, though he purchased tickets for New York City," she said. "Gibbs going to tell Mossad."

"Believe me, Abby, they already know. I have no doubt that my father is sending a team to NY to track Quill."

"So Mossad shares information just not all their information," she said.

"Exactly."

"Are we going to NY?"

"Not we. Gibbs and whoever he chooses are going to New York."

"And that would be McGee and you, Ziva," said Gibbs from the doorway.

"Is three enough?"

"It should be. We want to shadow and collect intel not apprehend," he said.

"Just like Mossad."

"New Years in New York," Abby cooed, "That's so romantic."

"Grab our gear, David, we are going to New York."

The Consul General's secretary kept looking over at Tony with inviting eyes. He was dressed in an Armani black suit with pink shirt and light blue salmon tie. His black cashmere overcoat rested on his lap. Liat, who was dressed in a black suit with a black wool overcoat, all but hissed at the secretary, while Malachi, who was dressed similar to Liat, smiledcontentedly as he hid behind a magazine.

"How long with Eli take?" Tony asked Liat then smiled at the secretary.

She was attractive, but a red head and red heads were the purview of Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

"Until and he the Consul General can come to an agreement. After what happened with Ray Cruz, we don't want the same thing to happen to us," she said.

Tony's smartphone rang. He took it out of his pocket and answered.

"DiNozzo," he said.

"_Det. Norse. Mickey Dolan in Baltimore said you a good cop. You took down Macaluso, didn't you?"_

"I did."

"_What can I do you for?"_

"Vince Quill, you know the name?"

"_Ex soldier. He's a hired gun now. He just got in town last night from Montreal and he's acting as some sheik bodyguard."_

"You wouldn't know if this sheik has an eye patch?"

"_Black patch on over the right eye. I had to help escort them to the Park Plaza. Waste of city funds. Anything else you need?" _

"Norse you've been a prince of the city. Thanks," Tony hung up.

"What did you find?" asked Liat.

"Kort is disguised as a sheik and Quill is acting as his bodyguard. They're staying at the Park Plaza."

"Shalom, Eli," the door to the office opened and Eli and Chaim exited. He motioned the three to follow him stopping in the front hall to talk.

"Chaim and I are staying in Long Island as the guest of the ambassador. You three will be staying in the condo of Herman White, Israeli tycoon and my friend. Don't destroy anything," he said and gave Tony the key and White's business with his address on it.

"As for Quill…"

"He's staying at the Park Plaza as the bodyguard of a sheik, who happens to be Kort in disguise. I thought we'd get over there and get eyes on them," said Tony.

"Excellent start. As you said go get eyes on them," said Eli. "We now have to brave traffic to Long Island."

"Where's the Park Plaza?" asked Malachi.

"We are on 42 Street and Second Avenue. The Park Plaza is on 56th Street and Sixth Avenue," Malachi said.

Tony put on his overcoat and his sunglasses then realized he didn't have a badge. _If I get into any trouble, I am royally screwed. Whatever I do, then don't get caught. _

It was a cold grey day in New York City, but that didn't lessen the car and foot traffic. Walking westward Tony caught up form behind by Liat and Malachi.

"We stay together as a team," Liat said.

Tony looked at Malachi.

"She's the boss," he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Do they train Mossad women to be stubborn?" asked Tony.

"It's genetics," she said.

"Oh, goody."

"So what is the plan?"

"If it were up to me we'd grab Quill and Kort and be done with it. But then we'd miss out on Benoit and Quill's girlfriend and believe I want Benoit. I've had enough of his family for one lifetime."

"Can we stop by Rockefeller Center. I want to see the ice skating rink," said Malachi.

"Really," Tony glanced at him.

"I like ice skating and it's not like there is a lot of skating in Israel," Malachi defended himself.

"Let's go. He'll pout if he doesn't go there," She sighed.

"All right let's go."

"You lived here?" Liat.  
>"No, I lived in Long Island. A little rich poor with not much to do," Tony mumbled.<p>

"I like this city. Not its weather, but the city," said Liat.

They turned up Fifth Avenue and walked towards Rockefeller Center. Gibbs, McGee and Ziva exited the Sheraton Hotel after checking and started walking towards Fifth Avenue. It was cold and getting late and they needed food.

"Well cut through Rockefeller Center then head toward First Avenue. There are restaurants down there," said McGee as he looked at his smartphone.

As they cut through Rockefeller Center Ziva's attention was drawn to the skating Rink in front of the Rockefeller center Christmas tree. On the ice were boys, girls, teens and adults skating around. Some were talented and others barely kept upright.

"Gibbs, McGee, I am going to stay here and watch the skaters," she said.

"Don't stay out late, David. We start looking for Quill in the morning," Gibbs ordered.

"No problem," she said as she leaned up against the barrier and watched the people skate.

"Hey, Boss, it's just you and me. We can go wild," said McGee.

"Don't make me miss DiNozzo, McGee," said Gibbs as they walked away.

Ziva was entranced by the skaters. They seemed innocent and there was no little innocence in this world.

Tony Looked over at St. Patrick's Cathedral and its Rose stained Glass and marble façade. He thought of telling them he'd meet them at the Plaza, while he popped in and lit a candle. Eli had been right. Visiting a religious place had given him calm and perspective in Tel Aviv.

Turning away they walked past Dean and DeLuca's and headed to towards the skating rink. With Liat and Malachi in front of him he looked around at all the people. Taking off his sunglasses, he gave a couple of young girl's his best DiNozzo smile just to keep in practice. They smiled back.

It was then he had a chill up his spine. _Where that come from? _He looked around and saw a small figure with her black hair pulled back and her wool overcoat pulled tightly around her as she listened to her i-Pod and watched the skaters.

Ignoring Liat and Malachi he walked towards that figure. Avoiding tourists and citizen alike he came up behind her and gently tapped her shoulder. Annoyed to be disturbed, she turned to meet the eyes of green eyes of Anthony DiNozzo. Before either her expression could change or she could speak, he grabbed her, pulled her close and brought his lips to hers. Ziva and Tony passionately kissed until all the air was drawn from their lungs their lips separated.

"Ani Ohevet Otcha," he said to her.

"And I love you, Anthony DiNozzo," she replied.

The kissed again Liat and Malachi came up behind them and Malachi cleared his throat.

"Yes, Malachi," Tony said.

"Should we be going, Tony?" he asked.

"You and Liat head to the Plaza. You know what you're looking for. I'll catch up."

"Tony, we are a team," said Liat.

"Liat, Eli made me the leader, so follow the leader's orders. Go," he said.

"Shalom, Ziva," said Malachi.

Liat didn't say a word. She and Malachi left them alone.

"You are team leader?" said Ziva.

"Yes."

"Why are you here, Tony?"

"Kort and Quill are at the Park Plaza. We're here to trail them."

"So are we?" said Ziva.

"Ti Amo, cara mia," he said.

She put her right hand on his cheek and looked in to his eyes: "We have to talk."

"Ziva. I'm done talking. I want you in my life forever. Will you marry me?"

"Tony," she said his name softly. "We haven't even made love yet. Are you sure?"

"I'm not a virgin, Ziva. I'm positive."

"Ken," she said.

"You've made me very happy, Ziva."

"I love you," she said again.

They began making out forgetting that they were in public; forgetting that it was cold out; forgetting why they were here.

"DiNozzo, in public," barked Gibbs.

Ziva and Tony broke their embrace but didn't let go of each other.

"Hey, Gibbs. We've got a lot to talk about."

"DiNozzo, let go of my agent," Gibbs said.

"Gibbs. He has been gone for months," said Ziva.

"David, If you're not careful, you could end up married to him and then I don't want to hear your complaints," Gibbs said with smirk.

"I can live with that, Gibbs."

"I knew you liked me, Boss."

"I'm not your boss, DiNozzo."

**Chapter three**

Vance and Deputy Director David stood in the large living of Herman White's living room, while their agents and officers sat and waited for their orders.

"Leon and I have discussed this and Liat and Malachi will be sworn in as NCIS liaison for the rest of this operation," Eli stated.

"We will work as one team. Gibbs will take the lead with DiNozzo as his senior agent."  
>"Kort has a plane ticket for Monday to LA. Quill, on the other hand, has a ticket for tonight to Tennessee then five tickets to LA on Monday. We have the parameters of their mission shaping up," said Eli.<p>

"From NSA intercepted communications Benoit is scheduled to meet Kort and his men at John Wayne Airport on Thursday. If all goes according to plan by Thursday afternoon we will have a rogue CIA agent in custody along with a merc and his team and an arms dealer."

"Are you going to have Callen and his team pick up Kort in LA and follow him until we get there?" asked Gibbs.

"It's already been arranged."

"Who is going to Tennessee?" asked Tony.

"Pick a team, Tony," smiled Eli, "my plane is waiting for you in New Jersey. Just send in time so that I can be in LA to see the capture of Benoit."

"You got it, Eli."

The ease that Eli and Tony communicated with each other shocked Ziva. _Is it a sign that my two families are talking to each? _

"Liat and Ziva, you're with me," Tony stood up.

Eli laughed: "If there isn't a murder, that is an excellent team."

"Don't worry, Eli, DiNozzo will be the one murdered," smirked Gibbs.

"Actually, that is what I'm afraid of," smiled Eli.

The Gulf Stream landed at Nashville and Ziva, Liat, and Tony departed from the plane. Each was dressed in cargo pants, and bush shirts with the differences being Tony wore a black blazer to cover his Jericho; Liat wore a suede jacket to cover her Jericho; and Ziva wore a brown leather biker jacket to cover her Sig Sauer. A tall, lean man wearing jeans, a golf shirt and a baseball cap.

"Trey Wilford," said Tony and offered him his hand. "It has to have been ten years."

"Antonio. I have not seen you since Peoria."

"It's been a long time. You're doing good," smiled Tony.

"I keep busy. I see you're still fashion conscience," he said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"These two your backup?" he said.

"Believe me they are deadly."

"I haven't met a woman who isn't deadly," said Trey. "Follow me. I got a SUV waiting for you."

"So you know Tony from Peoria?" Ziva asked as they go in the car.

Trey drove with Tony in the passenger seat. Behind him sat Ziva and beside her was Liat.

"Yeah, I was working Illinois State Police then. We all thought Tony was Mafia when we heard his name DiNozzo. It took him taking a shiv to the thigh for me to convince me otherwise. The son-of-bitch who did it ended up walking because of lenient judge. I owe Tony."

"And now you are Tennessee Bureau of Investigation," said Tony. "Vince Quill?"

"Merc. He's here to collect Simon Noon, Billy Holiday, Albert Folks, and Jimmy Knox. All four were rangers and now work as guns for hire. The rumor is that Quill has a big job for them."

"Where are we headed?" asked Liat.

"A long ride to Paducah, Kentucky. Quill picked them up and is head there. I got man following them. HE's probably going to fly out of Paducah airport on Sunday," said Trey.

"Ziva, call some hotel in Paducah and get us a room for two nights then call McGee and tell him Quill has changed airports and days he's leaving. We need to know if he's changed destination."

"Yes, Tony."

"Liat text Chaim. Inform him about the changes that have been made."

"Yes, Tony," she said.

Trey looked at Tony out of the corner of his eye and smiled.

Ziva got two rooms at the Residence Inn at Coleman Circle in Paducah. The room had a king sized bed, a kitchenette with refrigerator and use of a Jacuzzi and pool. She and Tony shared one and Liat had the other room to herself.

Before he could get his jacket off, Ziva had jumped up on his, wrapped her legs around his waist, and arms around his neck.

"I can either kill you from this position or we make love," she said. "Your choice?"

Tony found Ziva's lips with his own ending his long kiss by sucking on her lower lip.

"Good choice," she said.

He tossed her onto the bed and followed her with gusto. After an hour of unbridled passion, Ziva and Tony lay naked wrapped in the sheets.

"Tony, we have to talk," Ziva was the first to speak.

"Sure, Zi."

"I've seen the way Liat looks at you. Something happened between you. How close were you?"

"We were partners, Zi. We worked undercover in Lebanon."

"What does that mean, Tony?"

"Ahh, it means we worked closely together," he mumbled feeling he body tense.

"I have an offer to make to you," she started.

"An offer?'

"Yes, an offer. An important offer. You do not mention how undercover you and Liat were and I will not mention Ray again," she said.

"I like that offer," he said and kissed her.

"I have one addendum to this offer."

"What is it?" he asked unaware of what was to come.

Ziva shifted in the bringing one leg up and over his his crotch and then she rested her left hand on his neck in a position Tony recognized from Moishe. She was now in a position to crush his windpipe.

"We shall not your past romantic history with Abby, either. You will think of her as a sister and never think of her in any other way. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, my love," he answered.

She gently kissed his lips: "That my furry butt. Now go to sleep."

He slept soundly for four hours then found his subconscious mind had kicked in and started working overtime. He woke up just as a bear in his dream chased him up a tree. Slipping out of bed, he put on his cargo pants and walked over to the sofa and sat down.

On the table his smartphone was blinking. He had a text from McGee, so he opened it up.

_Quill is flying into San Diego now. Gibbs says follow him. Will text you tomorrow with plan. _

"Shit," he said softly. _He is not going to LA to put a plan together. He's doing that here then flying out to San Diego and moving the predators out of country through John Wayne Airport. _

"What is wrong, Ahava?" said Ziva.

"Quill is going straight to San Diego to rob Atomics General," he said. "We are to follow them."

"Does that mean we have the rest of the night?" asked Ziva.

"It sure does, sweetcheeks."

Liat and Ziva cooked lunch while Tony talked on a four way conversation with Eli, Leon, and Gibbs.

"_We can't let them get any predators. The consequences would be devastating_," said Vance.

"_Agree, Leon. They would be sold by Benoit to be used against Israel_," Eli said.

"_We can grab Kort now and try to break him for information_," offered Gibbs.

"May I offer a suggestion," said Tony.

"_Go ahead DiNozzo_," said Gibbs.  
>"Send Gibbs down to San Diego to lean on Dyann North. Once he breaks her in six hours. I bet she is supplying info to Quill."<p>

"_Sounds reasonable, DiNozzo_," said Gibbs. "_Once I break her_."

"They must have some prototypes lying around that seem to work. Let Quill steal those. When he arrives at John Wayne Airport we grab Quill, Kort, and Benoit if he shows up. If he doesn't show up then we everyone on board from Interpol to Mossad to cast a net to catch him. We shut all his legitimate and illegitimate bank accounts, take his assets, and destroy his life."

"_I tell you Leon. I want to keep him at Mossad. I think he'll be a good Deputy Director someday," _said Eli. "_I sincerely want him. Let's talk." _

"_Sorry, he belongs to NCIS," _said Leon_. _

"_That can change, Leon." _

"_DiNozzo hang up. We'll talk later," _said Gibbs_. _

He hung up to see Liat and Ziva staring at him.

"What is happening?" asked Liat.

"Within twenty-four we'll know exactly what is happening," Tony said.

"And?"

"And I think your father wants me to stay with the Mossad," he said then smiled a crooked grin.

Ziva didn't know if she should laugh or cry. _Is he trying to steal Tony from me? I won't let him. Or does he value Tony that much? _

"Good. We could use you at Mossad. Moishe would like to keep you around," said Liat.

"How do you feel about that?" asked Ziva.

"I'm not Jewish, Ziva. I don't know if I can even become a member of Mossad permanently."

"Deputy Director David would break rules to keep you," said Liat.

"He should not be thinking about breaking rules, but doing his job within the law," barked Ziva.

"No fighting. I want my favorite assassins to get along," smiled Tony.

Both Liat and Ziva glared at him.

**Chapter Four **

They were on the Gulf Stream waiting for takeoff. The only thing holding them up was whether they go to San Diego or John Wayne Airport. Tony's smartphone rang. He answered it.

"Get your ass to John Wayne Airport. There are hangars for private airplanes. That's where Quill will be headed with two prototypes that appear to work but don't," Gibbs said.

"Besides us who is going to be there?"

"Eli is flying in from New York with some Mossad Officers. We should be fine," he said.

"Sounds good, Boss."

"Watch your six and Ziva's," he said.

"And Liat's," Tony hung up.

He walked to the cockpit. The door was open and he pilot and co-pilot was waiting to hear from.

"We are going to John Wayne Airport," he told him.

"Buckle up," the pilot replied.

Tony joined Ziva and Liat in the back of the plane, the two women were sitting and taking apart their guns in order to clean them and ready for them to use. He smiled at this. Liat and Ziva shared many things, including training. He placed his hand on his own Jericho and wondered if he should do anything to it. _Who am I kidding? I can't even fold a map properly after I unfold it. _

"We shall be ready, Tony," Ziva sounding all business.

"No one will be getting away," added Liat.

"I'm sorry. I just have a hinky feeling about this. Ignore me," he said.

"I can't, Tony. I love you," said Ziva. She allowed herself a quick smile and those smoldering eyes he loved so much.

"What is hinky?" Liat asked.

"Lo Kol Kach," Tony answered.

Ziva looked at him with shock. It was a pleasant shock. Her Tony was learning her home language.

They landed at John Wayne Airport. McGee, Malachi, and Gibbs were already there. Tony shook hands with McGee then malachi.

"You grab a plane from San Diego?" he asked.

"No. That madman drove," Malachi answered then looked at Gibbs with fear in his eyes.

"Why don't you partner up with Liat," Tony suggested.

Tony turned to Gibbs: "Where Lance?"

"Grabbing Kort. He is do at a hangar in ten minutes. We'll join him once Kort is on custody. After that we take down Quill and his men."

"How do we handle that?"

"I've got some flash bang grenades," he said.

"Really. Cool."

They started walking as a team towards the hangar where Leon was due with Kort. Gibbs caught up beside Tony.

"Eli really wants to keep you. He thinks you are wasted as a senior field agent," Gibbs said. "How do you feel about that?"

"I feel you shouldn't have left Lake at home," said Tony. "I don't want back on the team."

"Leon is trying to come up with a new position for you," Gibbs said. "Be patient and you'll end with the right spot."

"I'm patient Boston."

"Sure, Dinozzo."

A limo pulled into the hangar which had no planes in it. Vance got out along with another agent. The last one out was Trent Kort dressed as a Saudi Prince. He had handcuffs shackling his hands in front of himself. Tony's face broke out in a grin.

"Does anyone else feel like we are watching a bad remake of _Lawrence of Arabia_?" he joked.

"DiNozz, zip it," barked Gibbs.

"Sorry, Gibbs, I can't," he said walking forward.

"So, Trent, where are you camels? You do have camels hidden around her in order to carry your ill-gotten booty away?" he chided the man.

"I should have guessed: Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," spat Kort.

The animosity between these two men was think, intense and real. Gibbs was about to call Tony off but Leon waved him off.

"Listen, Trent, I think with the eye patch you should have gone with pirate instead of arab. Now a pirate would have a sea vessel for his booty. You have nothing," he said.

"You're an idiotic, DiNozzo. A plane is coming to pick up the predators," he growled.

"A tiny weeny plane," Tony made a sad face.

"A L-410 Turbolet," he snapped and regretted it immediately.

"McGee, call the tower and see if L-410 Turbolet is schedule to land," ordered Gibbs.

"Finally, you turned your back on your adopted county for cash. Greenbacks, lettuce, dirty sticking money," Tony teased him.

"If I could have one more chance to kill you, DiNozzo, I would be a happy man," h growled.

"Hey, Trent, it isn't going to happen."

"Boss, the tower said that no turbolet is scheduled to land hear," Mcgee said getting off his smartphone.

"Did you hear that, Kort?" said Vance. "No plane is coming.

"Damn it," growled "I've been double-crossed by Michel Benoit. The bastard is no better than Rene was.

"Why would he double-cross you?" asked Vance.

"To get at NCIS and Mossad. Has this hangar been swept for explosives?" he asked.

Vance looked at Gibbs, who nodded yes.

"Get me out of here. I'll cut a deal with you," offered Kort.

Gibbs cellphone rang. "Gibbs," he barked then hung up.

"Quill and his men in the truck are here," he said.

Vance phone rang.

"Vance," he said. "We are about to do that now? Okay."

Vance looked at everyone: "Eli is about to land."

"Let's take out places," ordered Gibbs.

Zive moved quickly to Tony's side. They unholstered their weapons and left the hangar to find cover, as did Gibbs, McGee, Liat, and Malachi. Vance and the other agent stayed in the hangar with Kort.

A medium sized diesel cargo truck came driving towards the hangar, as Eli's Gulf Stream began to land at the nearest landing strip. It appeared everything was finally falling into place. Tony looked at Ziva.

"I don't have an apartment. Can I live you?" he asked.

"Of course," she answered.

Just then a man dressed in mechanic overalls exited a hangar near them with an RPG and fired it at the cargo truck hitting it and exploding it into a ball a fire. Debris and chaos fell over the area, as Gibbs, Liat, and Malachi fired on the man killing him.

The Gulf Stream landed safely and started taxing towards them.

"This is wrong Tony. All wrong," Ziva commented.

As tony scanned the area he caught a glint of a light. He looked at the roof of the hangar the mechanic came out of to see a sniper's nest set up.

"It makes sense. Benoit blames NCIS and Mossad for the loss of his empire, Rene's empire. He going to kill us one by one," he said to himself then he pointed at the sniper's nest. "Ziva, sniper. I think he's her for your father."

"Oh, God, Tony!"

"Sniper! Sniper!" he yelled and pointed to the nest then began running at his top speed towards the Gulf Stream.

In college he was considered quick, almost fast. It served him well. Now he was wishing he still had young legs and young knees, as he ran his fastest towards the plane.

Ziva ran after Tony. She tried to catch up to him but couldn't. He was running just too damned fast. Behind them Gibbs and everyone else opened fire on the sniper, but they couldn't take a chance: the deputy director of Mossad could not be assassinated on American soil.

Tony was getting closer to the plane. The passenger door was being opened and stairs lowered. As the stairs were completely lowered he saw Eli standing in the shadow of the plane.

"Don't come out!" he screamed then took the steps two at a time as Eli was almost in the passenger doorway. Just as the sniper fired, Tony jumped into the plane knocking Eli down. Immediately, the Mossad officers in the plane started to react.

One of the reached out to pull up the stairs just as Ziva came barreling up them. She looked saw her father being helped up off the floor and Tony being lying face down on the floor with wet red blood starting to spread across the back of his shirt.

"Tony!" she yelled.

Ziva got to his side just as Chaim started to bark orders in Hebrew. The door was shut and locked and the plane began to move. Eli joined Ziva at Tony's side. He handed her his jacket to use to apply pressure and stop the flow of blood then she moved him on his side.

"Tony," she said his name.

"Jesus. My father said I die in a gutter," he laughed then grimaced in pain.

"This is not a gutter; it is a Gulf Stream, Tony. You will be fine," said Eli David then he ordered the plane to Los Angeles Airport.

"Yeah," he said then passed out.

"Zachary, you are a trained medic," said Eli, "get the medkit and take care of him. He is family."

Eli stood up and made room Zachary. Ziva looked up at her father with tears in her eyes.

"Aba, save him. I love him. Save him," she pleaded.

"I will daughter."

**Epilogue**

Eli chose to bring Tony to the Israel's Consulate-General in Los Angeles on Wilshire Blvd. Within the consulate's sub-basement Mossad a situation room, operating room, and an ICU. Once Tony was brought there, doctors were called from Cedar Sinai to save the NCIS agent's life.

Gibbs, Liat, Malachi, Ziva, and Eli waited for news from the doctor within the consulate. After hours in the operating room, the surgeon finally came out to speak to those waiting.

"Besides losing a great deal of blood, he has a broken right shoulder blade, dislocated shoulder, plus damage to the shoulder joint, and a damaged lung. All and all he has a long recovery ahead of him," the doctor explained.

"I'll call Leon. When he's ready to be moved, we'll move him to a safe ours. With this Benoit still out there, his life is at risk," said Gibbs.

"Considering his history with the Benoit family I agree about his life being in danger," said Eli, "but he won't being going to a safe house."

"Is that right, Eli," said Gibbs defiantly.

"He will be coming back to Israel with me and staying in my home in Haifa. No one will be able to get to him there," stated Eli.

"I will not let my agent outside of my sight…," Gibbs started to growl when Ziva shut him up.

"Enough! We will not fight over his body while he is fighting for his life," she yelled, bringing a smile to Eli's face.

"What do think we should do, Ziva?" asked Gibbs calmly.

"I'm not sure."

"I am," said Eli. "Gibbs, Tony saved my life. He has saved Liat's life. He has spilled his blood in defense of Israel. He will be safest in Haifa. You must trust me, Gibbs; your agent is now part of the Mossad's family. We will protect him in ways you cannot."

"But for how long, Eli?"

"For as long as it takes to find and kill Michel Benoit."

Gibbs stood up, ran a hand over his face, and sighed: "You're right, but I want someone I trust as part of his security."

"I will take over the liaison role with Mossad," said Ziva.

Eli looked at his daughter. He had made many mistakes with her over the years and now had a chance to redeem himself.

"I will put her in charge of his security. Does that satisfy you, Agent Gibbs?"

"Yes, it does," he said.

"We will take him to Haifa once he gets clearance to move," Eli stated.

Gibbs nodded then motioned Ziva to follow him down the hall.

"Ziva, are you sure about this?" Gibbs asked her.

"I am sure, Gibbs. I am never going to be separated from Tony again. Where he goes, I go."

He looked his her dark brown eyes and saw nothing but determination.

"Okay, I'll clear this with Leon."

"Now, I am going into the ICU to be with Tony," she said.

As Gibbs and Eli came together to look through the glass at the unconscious Tony and his protector, Ziva, Gibbs saw Eli was smiling. He watched as his daughter kissed the agent's forehead and began to sing him a song in Hebrew.

"She loves him. Good," he said.

"You surprise me, Eli," said Gibbs.

"Why? Because I wish my daughter some happiness?"

Gibbs smiled: "No, that you are willing to accept Tony as a son-in-law."

"Oh, believe me if he hurts her, I'll show him how the Mossad got its reputation."

"I expect them back once Benoit is dead."

"You'll get them," Eli said then the two men watched as Ziva comforted the man she loved.

**Is a sequel called for? ** **I have to write a sequel for my Deputy Director DiNozzo and Captain DiNozzo, BPD, plus I have a few ideas on a few other Tony based stories and I have continue writing my own original works in order to sell support my writing. Decisions must be made…**


End file.
